Silver Lining
by Lousciousley
Summary: Sebuah ketertarikan dapat muncul antara siapapun. Bahkan dua pribadi yang sifatnya bertentangan. Saling membenci mudah dilakukan. Tetapi ketika rahasia mulai terkuak yang menjadi inisiasi tumbuhnya kedekatan antara mereka berdua, apa yang akan mereka lakukan tentang itu? [OOC, SEMI AU, academy concept , Zilong x Alucard]
1. Chapter 1

**SILVER LINING**

by Hey Its MelMel

 **Rating** : T - M

 **Pairing** : (endgame) Alucard x Zilong

 **Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Moonton.

 **Warning** : Semi AU, OOC, undescriptive, fast-paced plot, violence, dark theme.

Story is told mainly from Zilong's PoV

 **Read at your own risk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 _Legends Academy_ , sebuah akademi yang di khususkan untuk mereka-mereka yang berkebutuhan khusus. Namun pengertian berkebutuhan khusus pada kasus ini berbeda dengan yang diterapkan pada sekolah-sekolah umum lainnya. Berkebutuhan khusus ini dimaksudkan untuk orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan-kemampuan di atas rata-rata dan di latih khusus untuk bertarung. Walaupun tempat ini umurnya masih bisa dikatakan sangat muda, namun sudah ada beberapa murid di akademi ini dan semuanya sangat bertalenta dengan _skill_ khas masing-masing. Didirikan akademi ini bertujuan untuk menjaga perdamaian negeri, yang dikenal sebagai _Land of Dawn_. Dari segi pendidikan, jika dibandingkan dengan sekolah biasa memang sangat jauh. Tetapi untuk kehidupan sekolahnya, dapat dikatakan tidak jauh berbeda. Masih ada yang saling mem- _bully_ , bertengkar karena masalah tempat duduk, dihukum membersihkan gudang karena terlambat, bahkan gosip mengenai lawan jenis.

Berbicara mengenai lawan jenis, di akademi ini sangat terkenal dua sosok yang selalu jadi topik panas di perbincangan antar wanita. Jika kau mengarahkan perhatianmu ke satu sisi, akan kau temukan segerombolan wanita yang tengah mengelilingi seorang pria tampan dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat yang diikat menjuntai ke belakang. Nama pemuda ini adalah Zhao Yun , tetapi orang-orang lebih mengenalnya sebagai Zilong ; seorang petarung bersenjata tombak berketurunan china yang memiliki nyali selayaknya seekor naga. Ia sudah terkenal handal dalam pertarungan. Tak heran jika ia selalu menempati posisi teratas di tiap ujian kemampuan. Tak heran pula, semua fakta tersebut membuatnya agak sombong dan cenderung merendahkan orang lain. Hal ini, bukannya mendorong para wanita itu menjauh, malah membuat mereka mendekat. Memang ya, terkadang sifat buruk seorang lelaki menjadi suatu ketertarikan bagi kaum hawa.

Pada sisi lainnya, akan kau temukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang terang dengan garis dagu yang tajam, membuatnya mendapatkan sebutan _"Pria Paling Hot"_ di sekolah itu. Tatapannya dalam dan dingin, disertai sebuah _smirk_ yang menjadikan siapapun yang sedang ia pandangi akan merasa ' _terundang'_. Ia adalah Alucard, pemuda luar biasa dengan kemampuannya memainkan pedang berukuran besar. Latar belakangnya tak terlalu diketahui selain ia merupakan anak yatim piatu. Dan saat ini, lelaki bersurai pirang tersebut tengah asik berduaan dengan seorang wanita cantik bernama Layla, yang bukan kebetulan juga menyandang gelar sebagai _"Wanita Paling Hot"_ di akademi itu. Semuanya sudah tahu bahwa Alucard dan Layla berpacaran, tapi kenyataan itu tak menghentikan bertambahnya antrian para wanita yang ingin dikencani oleh Alucard. Pasalnya, lelaki ini dikenal sebagai playboy unggulan, alias tiap bulan bisa saja berganti pacar sampai tiga kali.

Lalu mengapa aku memberatkan kisah ini pada mereka berdua? Karena ini memang kisah mengenai dua insan yang berbeda jauh dari segi sifat dan visi, masing-masing juga memiliki rahasia, namun seiring waktu, mereka menyadari banyak persamaan daripada perbedaan di diri mereka, yang mana membuat mereka akhirnya melihat ' _masa depan'_ di satu sama lain. Mari ikuti untuk mengetahui bagaimana hal itu dapat terjadi.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Semuanya berawal ketika dua tokoh utama kita yang kebetulan hari itu berinteraksi untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang perjalanan pendidikan mereka di akademi ini. Dan bisa dikatakan, itu tidak berlangsung terlalu baik.

"Kau tahu," Zilong memulai setelah sekian lama hanya diam dan fokus menyerang seraya melangkah maju dan menghunuskan tombaknya ke arah lawan _sparring_ -nya, Alucard. Pria bersurai pirang itu segera menghindar dan menangkis tombak tersebut dengan pedangnya, menghasilkan suara nyaring dari pertemuan dua senjata metal di udara. "Kau itu murahan." ucapnya enteng diikuti tawaan kecil yang dimaksudkan untuk meledek.

Alucard mengangkat alisnya, sesungguhnya tidak merasa terhina seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh Zilong. Justru ia merasa semakin arogan dengan sebutan itu. Ia menyergap ke arah Zilong dan memberi tebasan pedang yang mana oleh Zilong segera di atasi dengan sebuah tangkisan. "Lihat siapa yang berbicara." Balasnya, melemparkan senyuman yang merendahkan pada pria bersurai coklat di hadapannya. "Kau hanya cemburu aku dapat menikmati _mereka_ dengan maksimal." Kata-katanya tak lain menunjukkan pada pengalamannya memacari banyak wanita, suatu hal yang membuatnya sangat berbeda dengan Zilong yang berprinsip hanya kencani seseorang yang memang ingin ia kencani. Dalam artian lain, Zilong belum pernah memacari siapapun.

Keringat mengalir di pelipis Zilong, nafasnya pendek namun cepat, menandakan ia mulai kelelahan. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Alucard. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sudah bertarung tanpa henti sejak satu jam yang lalu dan sampai detik ini belum ada yang kalah ataupun mau mengalah. Sementara murid lain bahkan sudah berganti pasangan bertarung setelah mengambil istirahat sejenak.

Zilong mengeluarkan sebuah tawa ledekan lagi. "Tidak sepertimu, aku masih mengenal moral." Ia mengambil momentum beberapa saat sebelum melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubinya lagi pada Alucard. Alucard tahu serangan itu akan terjadi namun anggota geraknya merespon sepersekian detik lebih lambat dari pikirannya sehingga ia terhempas ke tanah. Sebelum ia terkena lagi, ia melempar dirinya ke satu sisi menjauhi titik serangan Zilong dan berdiri kembali, bersiap untuk memberikan serangan balik. Alucard menebaskan pedangnya lagi dengan mengumpulkan kekuatan penuh dan mengenai Zilong pada bagian samping. Lelaki china itu hampir terjatuh tapi ia masih dapat mempertahankan keseimbangannya dengan menancapkan ujung tombaknya ke tanah.

"Hm, not bad!" Puji Alucard dengan senyuman sembari menancapkan pedangnya juga ke tanah, napasnya terengah-engah. Ia menyisir helaian rambutnya dengan jemarinya, mendapati keringat yang membasahi kepalanya. Tidak dipungkiri lagi, rambutnya tidak terlihat se-sempurna saat ia memulai sparring. Hal kecil yang dapat ia lakukan adalah memperbaiki tataannya walau hanya menggunakan tangannya. "

Tch, serangan seperti itu siapapun dapat mengatasinya." Biasanya Zilong akan menerima pujian dengan senang hati tapi ketika pujian itu di ucapkan oleh Alucard, dirinya memandang itu hanya sebagai celaan semata.

Untuk sesaat, dari mereka berdua tidak ada yang hendak melakukan serangan lagi. Keduanya sama-sama lelah, sama-sama keras kepala dan sama-sama tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Hingga terdengar dentuman keras di tanah. Rupanya pengawas sparring mereka, Grock, tengah menghentakkan tangan batunya, menandakan waktu sparring telah usai. Dan disadari juga, murid-murid lain sudah menyelesaikan sparringnya lama sebelum Grock memberikan tanda usai. Mereka ternyata sibuk memperhatikan Zilong dan Alucard yang bertarung tanpa penghujung. Para wanita bahkan bersorak menyemangati ; satu kumpulan meneriakkan nama Zilong, sementara kumpulan lain meneriakkan nama Alucard.

" _Well_ , sampai jumpa lagi di _sparring_ selanjutnya."

Tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapan Alucard yang dilayangkan pada Zilong barusan. Tapi mengapa tadi Alucard pakai _mengedipkan matanya_ pada Zilong segala? Pria berambut panjang itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam, matanya mengikuti gerakan Alucard yang perlahan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

 _DRAP!_

 _DRAP!_

 _DRAP!_

Tiga panah lagi tertanam di pohon yang tidak bersalah. Pelakunya tak lain adalah wanita _marksman_ unggulan akademi ; Miya, yang ceritanya sedang bosan karena kelas selanjutnya baru mulai dua jam lagi. Yang lain biasanya akan pergi berjalan-jalan ke hutan atau air terjun yang terletak tak jauh di belakang akademi, atau sekedar nongkrong dengan murid lainnya. Tapi Miya memang tidak seperti murid lainnya. Ia lebih suka menyendiri dan cenderung pendiam. Ia hanya bergerumul ketika situasi membutuhkannya untuk begitu. Untuk sekarang, dalam keadaan tidak ada kerjaan dan sahabatnya, Irithel, sedang absen, ia menjadi sangat bosan.

"Aku rasa sekarang pohon itu mempunyai lebih banyak panah daripada daun."

Miya menurunkan busur panahnya dan menoleh ke samping, melihat Zilong sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada pohon tersebut. Ia terlihat terhibur dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Bisa dikatakan, Zilong menaruh salut pada wanita ini karena ia tidak ' _berisik'_ seperti yang lainnya dan lumayan cemerlang pemikirannya. Jika Zilong memang sedang mencari tautan hati, bisa saja ia memilih Miya untuk itu.

"Ya. Aku tidak peduli." Ujar Miya balik, memulai kembali aksi memanahnya.

Untuk beberapa waktu, Zilong hanya memperhatikan tiap anak panah terlepas dari busur dan tertancap di pohon. Hanya ada suara gemerisik dedaunan yang mengisi kekosongan percakapan mereka, hingga Miya memecah keheningan dengan angkat bicara. "Aku bingung, apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa mengalahkan Alucard? Sebagai murid yang selalu di peringkat teratas, kau biasanya hanya membutuhkan paling lama sepuluh menit untuk menumbangkan partner _sparring_ -mu. Kau menahan dirimu?"

Pertanyaan itu mengeluarkan Zilong dari pikirannya. Ia membuka mulutnya, hendak membalas dengan alasan paling masuk akal, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar. Sebab sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, Alucard adalah petarung hebat karena ia bisa mem- _block_ dan menghindar cepat dari serangannya ; sesuatu yang kerap kali membuat lawannya kewalahan. Lawan yang selama ini ia anggap hampir setara adalah Roger dan Chou, sebab mereka berdua selalu berada di urutan setelahnya di ujian dengan nilai yang selisihnya tidak terlalu jauh. Dan sekarang ia mulai bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia tidak bisa mengalahkan Alucard? Ia bahkan tidak tahu Alucard selama ini bagaimana performanya dalam akademis maupun praktek.

Tak perlu ia mencari tahu, sang _marksman_ sudah menjawabkannya untuknya. "Alucard selalu kalah dalam lima menit pertama. Walaupun sudah berganti partner, ia tetap kalah. Bahkan melawan para support sekalipun." Miya menekankan ucapannya, menunjukkan betapa tidak masuk akalnya seorang f _ighter/assassin_ seperti Alucard kalah bertarung dengan murid-murid yang memang di khususkan untuk support sehingga kemampuan bertarungnya tidak akan setinggi mereka semua _._ Pada bagian ini, Zilong mengerjap tidak percaya. Ia kembali terlamun dalam pikirannya, mengulang kembali rekaman memori saat ia bertarung melawan pemuda pirang itu. "Jadi kenapa?" Tanya Miya kembali, mulai tidak sabar dengan tidak adanya respon dari orang yang ia tujukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Zilong menjawab setelah beberapa detik berlalu. "Aku tidak tahu." Ulangnya, kali ini lebih ke dirinya sendiri. "Tapi aku akan cari tahu." Tambahnya dengan determinasi. Ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Miya tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Zilong, tapi ia diam saja. Karena tampaknya Zilong juga sama bingungnya seperti dirinya. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan pertanyaan selanjutnya, lelaki itu sudah hilang duluan.

* * *

Alucard melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang langsing Layla, menariknya lebih dekat ke dirinya hingga paha sang _marksman_ berada di atas pahanya. Kursi taman yang mereka duduki cukup panjang dan lebar namun yang mereka inginkan adalah berada sedekat mungkin. Alucard menempelkan bibirnya di telinga kekasihnya, membisikkan kata-kata manis dan janji yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia tepati. Tapi wanita tampaknya mudah jatuh hanya dengan kebohongan-kebohongan yang terdengar nyata. Layla tertawa kecil, malu-malu namun tak menarik dirinya. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher Alucard, menambahkan kesan mesra bagi siapapun yang melihat.

"Oi, Alucard."

Sebuah suara memanggilnya, mengusiknya dari kesenangan yang sedang ia perbuat. Mau tak mau ia melepaskan diri dari Layla untuk menengok sumber suara yang sepertinya familiar itu. Benar saja, matanya jatuh pada sosok partner _sparring_ -nya pada waktu lalu.

"Zilong~ Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu dalam waktu sesingkat ini." Sambut Alucard dengan keceriaan yang terdengar salah di telinga Zilong. Lagi-lagi, lelaki ini seperti sedang mencemoohnya. Alucard tampaknya dapat merasakan aura _offensive_ dari Zilong sehingga ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Layla, kemudian wanita berkuncir dua tersebut mengangguk sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lelaki pirang itu berdiri dan menghampiri Zilong, memasang senyuman yang mungkin di mata wanita sangat melelehkan namun bagi Zilong, ia hanya ingin menghantam senyuman itu sampai hilang dari wajahnya.

Langsung pada tujuan keberadaannya disini, Zilong menggenggam kerah baju Alucard dengan kasar dan melemparkan tinju yang mendarat di pipi lelaki itu. Satu kaki Alucard mundur ke belakang, menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Tapi serangan tadi cukup membuatnya agak sempoyongan. Sebagian wajahnya terasa panas dan rasa sakit mulai berkembang dengan kuat. Tak perlu basa-basi, Alucard mengepalkan tangan dan meninju balik Zilong di bagian mata. Zilong terdorong mundur, bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh. Matanya berdenyut, rasa sakit menyerang cepat.

"Apa masalahmu?!" Alucard menggeram marah. Zilong bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau dan Alucard akan membiarkannya tapi ketika tidak terjadi apa-apa dan Zilong tiba-tiba menyerangnya, tentu ia punya hak untuk marah.

"Kau pikir lucu mempermainkanku seperti itu saat _sparring?!_ " Zilong berteriak di wajahnya saat ia berhasil menjatuhkan satu pukulan lagi ke wajah Alucard, kali ini mengenai sudut bibirnya. Sedikit darah mengalir dari luka yang ditimbulkan. Alucard langsung mengusapnya dengan punggung tangannya, nyaris tidak peduli.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tidak terima tidak bisa mengalahkanku? Tidakkah kau pikir itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan?!" bentak Alucard balik. Saat ia hendak mendaratkan tinju balasnya, Zilong sudah bergerak lebih dahulu. Ia mendorong Alucard hingga jatuh ke belakang dan menempatkan dirinya di atas lelaki itu. Satu tangannya mengepal dan terangkat, kemudian satu tinju mengenai wajah Alucard lagi. Serangan ini membuat bibirnya berdarah.

Ketika Zilong akan menghantamnya lagi, Alucard menahan serangannya dengan menggenggam kepalan tangan tersebut sebelum bisa menambahkan luka di wajahnya lagi. Tapi Zilong memutar tangannya untuk melepaskan pegangan Alucard dan membalik situasi. Kali ini Zilong yang menahan tangan Alucard di atas tanah. Setiap tangannya mengunci tangan Alucard. Ia menatap Alucard yang berada di bawahnya dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti permainan busuk apa yang sedang kau rencanakan. Kau carilah masalah dengan orang lain aku tidak akan peduli. Tapi jika cari masalah denganku, akan kubunuh kau."

Untuk sesaat, perkataan Zilong seakan mengenai Alucard. Lelaki itu terdiam, melayangkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menghindari sorotan tajam sepasang manik coklat itu. Saat itu Zilong merasa yakin ia sudah berhasil mengintimidasinya, namun sekejap kemudian segala tanda kekalahan di wajah Alucard berubah menjadi ekspresi menantang. "Jangan membuatku tertawa. Mengalahkanku saja kau tidak bisa." Ucapnya mengejek.

"Kau..!" Jika kau ingin habis, maka itulah yang kau dapatkan, pikir Zilong geram. Ia menarik satu tangannya dan bersiap-siap menambahkan memar pada wajah Alucard, tapi Alucard melihat peluangnya terlebih dahulu. Ia menonjok Zilong, cukup keras untuk membuat pandangannya menggelap sesaat sebelum membalik posisi mereka. Alucard menahan Zilong dengan kuat yang ingin mendapatkan posisi atasnya kembali hingga tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu menariknya dengan keras, membuatnya melepaskan Zilong dan jatuh ke tanah setelah terseret beberapa meter.

 _"What the—"_

Franco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir tentang dua pemuda yang memilih sekolah daripada tempat lainnya untuk bertengkar. Kait yang ia gunakan untuk menarik Alucard masih menggantung di salah satu tangannya. "Aku menyelamatkan kalian berdua. Ingat peraturan akademi. Jika _headmaster_ Estes mengetahui ini, tamatlah kalian berdua." Secepat ia datang, secepat juga ia pergi. Tanpa harus mendapatkan respon apapun dari kedua pemuda tersebut, Franco berjalan pergi sambil bergumam mengenai suatu menu yang dihidangkan di kafetaria.

Keduanya bangkit dari tanah dan membersihkan baju mereka dari debu yang menempel. Namun bekas perkelahian tentu tidak akan hilang secepat dan semudah itu. Mata dan dagu Zilong mulai menampakkan warna keunguan, menandakan pertumbuhan dini pembengkakan. Sementara Alucard mendapatkan pipi yang lebam dan darah yang mulai kering di sekitar bibirnya.

"Setelah kelas terakhir hari ini, temui aku di tengah hutan. Kita selesaikan disana." Ucap Alucard tegas seraya berbalik dan meninggalkan lokasi.

" _Sure_ , pengecut."

* * *

Jam istirahat makan siang tiba. Zilong keluar dari ruang kelasnya dengan segerombolan wanita yang membuntuti. Seperti biasa juga, ia dengan mudah mengabaikan itu, bahkan ketika kedua dari mereka mulai memeluk-meluk tangannya.

"Zhao Yun, apakah matamu sakit? Kuambilkan kompres ya!"

"Sini aku cium pipimu, mungkin nanti memarnya akan hilang."

"Zilong, biar aku bawakan tasmu. Kau pasti kelelahan."

"Apakah kau mau kue buatanku, Zilong?"

Mereka bersaut-sautan hingga Zilong sendiri tidak dapat menangkap apa yang sebenarnya mereka tanyakan. Jadi ia hanya memberi mereka sebuah senyuman bohongan dan berucap "Aku tidak apa-apa." untuk menenagkan mereka. Ia berjalan santai (sesantai yang ia bisa dengan digandoli banyak sekali perempuan) menuju kafeteria akademi. Segera setelah ia menampakkan dirinya di _hall_ makan, semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Suatu hal yang lumrah, mengingat ia adalah orang tersohor di sekolah. Tetapi hari ini berbeda. Di tiap sorotan mata itu bukannya ada keterpukauan, melainkan tanda tanya.

"Sudahlah, _gege_ , tidak usah kau perhatikan mereka. Perhatikan kami saja!" Salah satu wanita di gerombolan penggemar beratnya menimbrung tiba-tiba, menarik-narik lengannya untuk diajak duduk di meja utama seperti biasanya. Yang lainnya ikut menimbrung juga dengan seribu satu kalimat-kalimat manis dan godaan untuk menjauhkannya dari pandangan-pandangan mata yang ia peroleh. Ia tidak pernah terganggu dengan itu, justru bangga dengan bagaimana orang-orang memandangnya penuh iri. Namun karena perbedaan yang kentara hari ini dan atmosfer yang cukup memuakkan baginya, Zilong langsung berakhir pada satu dugaan.

Mereka semua tahu mengenai _sparring_ -nya dengan Alucard, pemuda yang terkenal selalu berada di _rank_ terbawah pada ujian praktek kemampuan. Dan Zilong, sebagai pemilik predikat " _Legendary"_ terlihat kesulitan untuk mengalahkannya. Zilong menggertakkan giginya. Alucard tidak hanya mempermainkannya, tapi ia juga menghancurkan reputasinya.

* * *

Zilong terlambat ke kelas terakhirnya. Ia menggunakan jurus _ulti_ -nya untuk bergerak lebih cepat menyusuri berpuluh-puluh koridor dan anak tangga untuk mencapai ruangan tujuannya. Beberapa ciuman ia dapatkan cuma-cuma karena sekedar melewati sekelompok wanita yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke perpustakaan. Zilong mengusap semua bekas ciuman dari pipi dan bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya cepat-cepat ketika mereka tidak lagi terlihat. Tak peduli betapa manis dan betapa enaknya ciuman itu, ia akan terus menghapusnya dan melupakannya begitu saja. Sesampainya di ambang pintu kelas, ia meraih pegangan pintu tersebut dan mendorongnya.

Bukan barisan murid yang ia temukan di balik pintu itu, melainkan Alucard yang tengah berlatih kemampuan pedangnya di ruangan besar yang kosong. Zilong awalnya ingin segera menutup pintu cepat-cepat sebelum ketahuan karena akan sangat canggung jika Alucard melihatnya, tapi lelaki itu tampak tidak menyadari ada yang melihatnya. Suara pedangnya yang membelah udara dan nada nyaring ketika pedang itu mengenai lantai sepertinya membenamkan suara pintu yang terbuka. Zilong terkesima melihat kelihaian Alucard memainkan pedangnya. Bagaimana bisa kemampuan seperti ini membawanya berada di peringkat paling bawah?

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari ujung koridor. Seorang guru pengawas hendak ke arahnya. Gawat jika ia ketahuan sedang tidak ada di kelasnya. Ia menutup pintu itu perlahan lalu bersembunyi di balik pilar-pilar koridor. Untungnya pilar disini besar-besar sehingga dengan mudahnya menyembunyikan sosoknya. Ia memperhatikan guru itu, yang ternyata adalah _headmaster_ akademi itu sendiri. Jika bertemu guru pengawas pada jam pelajaran seperti ini adalah _gawat_ , bertemu _headmaster_ berarti _mati._

Zilong melirik kembali ke ruangan dimana Alucard sedang berlatih. Nyatanya, bukan dia saja yang sedang tidak di kelas. Sebut ia jahat, tapi ia penasaran bagaimana sang _headmaster_ memproses orang yang telah ia jadikan musuhnya itu. Benar saja, Estes berhenti di depan pintu ruangan itu dan memasukinya. _Kena kau, Alucard,_ batin Zilong.

Tapi ia tunggu-tunggu, tidak ada gelegar amarah atau tanda-tanda ada yang keluar. Zilong mengerutkan dahi. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Melangkah perlahan mendatangi pintu ruangan itu, ia menilik dari celah yang ada. Pemandangannya masih sama, Alucard dengan pedangnya. Tapi pedangnya kini tergeletak tak jauh darinya yang sedang berdiri, kedua tangannya berada di lehernya, tampaknya seperti sedang membenarkan sesuatu.

Ketika Alucard merendahkan tangannya, Zilong bisa melihat itu sebuah _collar_ besi berwarna gelap dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh yang tidak bisa ia baca. Kemudian Estes muncul di pandangannya, berdiri di depan Alucard seraya lelaki itu mengambil langkah mundur. Tak lama setelah itu, _mage_ itu membuka sebuah buku tebal dan mulai membacakan mantra. Tiba-tiba dari bawah lantai yang dipijak Alucard mengeluarkan cahaya kekuningan yang ternyata adalah sebuah lingkaran _magic_. Apakah ini hukuman mematikan yang selalu dibicarakan orang-orang?

Estes melanjutkan mantra dan yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Zilong terbelalak. Api, begitu banyak api membalut Alucard hingga pemuda itu tidak terlihat sejengkalpun. Jika ini memang hukumannya, ia merasa sangat menyesal dan kasihan pada Alucard. Tetapi sesuatu mengejutkannya lagi. Api itu perlahan menghilang dan menampakkan sosok Alucard, namun banyak sekali yang berbeda. Rambutnya putih seperti salju, matanya bercahaya seperti besi yang dilelehkan, baju yang ia kenakan pun berbeda ; bukan seragam biru yang sering Alucard kenakan, melainkan baju berwarna hitam dengan kerah tinggi dan elegan. Sebuah teriakan parau muncul dari mulut Alucard— bukan, bukan Alucard— tapi _sesuatu_ yang lain.

Tidak ada yang manusiawi dari suaranya. Makhluk itu mulai menggeram marah, mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang tidak ia kenali. Tetapi sepertinya cukup familiar bagi Estes karena elf tersebut membalas geraman itu dengan perintah tegas terdengar dari bagaimana ia mengatakannya. Zilong tidak tahu apa saja yang dibicarakan dalam pembicaraan itu tapi makhluk itu tampak tidak senang. Sosok berambut putih itu hendak menyerang Estes, namun lingkaran sihir menguncinya tetap disitu. Estes mengatakan sesuatu lagi, seperti mengulangi perintahnya. Makhluk itu mengeluarkan teriakan lagi, perpaduan antara amarah dan kesakitan. Apapun yang dilakukan Estes bertujuan untuk menyiksa makhluk itu. Hingga Estes mengucapkan mantra terakhirnya dan api kembali membalut sosok itu sebelum hilang seperti sebelumnya dan menampilkan Alucard yang ia tahu. Lelaki itu ambruk ke lantai, uap panas terlihat keluar dari tubuhnya dan bersatu dengan udara sekitar.

"Maafkan aku." Estes berkata sambil menghampiri Alucard yang masih belum bangkit. Ia membawa sebuah botol berisi _potion_ berwarna jernih yang ia berikan pada lelaki pirang itu sembari membantunya duduk. Alucard tampak sadar tetapi pikirannya seakan masih tertinggal. Ia meraih botol itu dan meneguk isinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin iblis itu keluar secepatnya dari tubuhku." Jawabnya kelelahan, kehabisan napas seperti ia baru saja melakukan lari seratus putaran.

"Dia belum keluar."

"Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya dengan begini ia akan melemah."

Estes mengangguk pelan, merentangkan tangannya untuk melepas _collar_ yang terpasang di leher Alucard. Melihat semua kejadian itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Zilong. Ia beranjak pergi dari situ sebelum ketahuan. Setelah ia berhasil kabur, ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

Ia salah melihat jadwal.

* * *

"Hahaha, apa yang terjadi padamu, Zilong?" Chou dan Akai tertawa cekikan melihat rupa Zilong yang dihiasi dengan luka lebam.

"Biasa. Bertengkar." Jawabnya, mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Lelaki itu mengambil tempat di sebelah Akai dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke badan lembut nan berbulu milik sang panda. Hari ini terasa melelahkan daripada biasanya. Hanya bertemu Alucard seakan membuat energinya terkuras. Apapun yang ia lihat tadi tidak mengubah pandangannya mengenai Alucard ; seorang pecundang, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk balas dendam. Walaupun segelimang pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang bertengkar, apa yang terjadi padamu saat _sparring_ hah? Aku pernah menghadapi Alucard sekali, tanpa aku harus menggunakan ulti dia sudah terlihat kelelahan." Akai bertanya, melirik ke arah Zilong yang sedang memejamkan mata. Sudah biasa ia dijadikan bantal berjalan oleh pemuda china satu ini. Terlebih lagi, ia juga sudah biasa dijadikan bantal berjalan oleh siapapun.

"Mm, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya." Zilong bergumam pelan tapi ia yakin kedua temannya dapat mendengarnya. Sebenarnya sekarang kepalanya pusing memikirkan peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. Sebelum-sebelumnya Alucard tidak pernah menjadi sorotannya namun cukup sehari mereka bertemu dan berinteraksi sudah membuat ia ingin meneguk pil penghapus ingatan. Belum lagi, setelah ini ia harus ke hutan untuk menerima tantangan Alucard. Jika saja ia tidak menyaksikan insiden di ruangan tadi, mungkin ia tidak sepening ini. Sebagian dirinya tetap membenci Alucard layaknya ia seekor pengerat yang harus dibasmi. Tapi sebagian dirinya yang lain ingin tahu. Dan Zilong tidak suka ketika ia dihantui rasa ingin tahu. Ia harus mendapatkan jawabannya.

* * *

Alucard turun dari atas pohon saat Zilong datang menjawab tantangannya. Sekeliling mereka adalah pepohonan tua rimbun yang penuh dengan lumut karena tidak terkena sinar matahari. Suasana memang agak suram tapi tampaknya itu tidak mengganggu Alucard.

"Jadi," Alucard memulai, _handle_ pedang _signature_ -nya tergenggam di tangannya seraya mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Zilong. Mungkin ini hanya pikirannya atau pencahayaan yang sangat minim disini tapi Alucard tampak lebih pucat dari saat ia melihatnya sebelumnya. "Kau masih ingin membunuhku? Mau mencoba lagi?" Sikap Alucard begitu percaya diri, berjalan pelan mengelilingi Zilong, meremehkannya.

Zilong menggenggam tombaknya dan menerjang langsung ke arah Alucard. Perbuatannya barusan cukup menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. Alucard melihat serangan itu datang dan mengelak ke satu sisi, bertumpu pada kaki dominannya dan menerjang balik sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Zilong. Mereka berdua bergerak begitu cepat, menerjang satu sama lain hingga yang terlihat hanya cipratan kilat yang dihasilkan pertemuan senjata mereka. Namun kejadian itu tidak bertahan lama. Alucard terhempas ke tanah, pedangnya terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh tak jauh darinya. Zilong mengarahkan ujung tombaknya ke dada lawannya, cukup dekat untuk menyampaikan maksudnya bahwa ia tak segan-segan menancapkan senjatanya dan membunuhnya jika Alucard hendak menyerang lagi.

Sebuah pertanyaan kembali muncul tiba-tiba di pikirannya. _Mengapa kali ini terasa mudah untuk mengalahkan Alucard?_

 _"_ Kau tahu, aku ini _Legendary._ Sementara kau hanya orang yang berada di ranking bawah. Jangan harap kau akan bisa mengalahkanku." Cemoohnya, memandang Alucard dengan dingin. Alucard membalas tatapan itu dengan senyuman menantang. Rupanya walau sudah dipastikan akan kalah, Alucard tetap tidak mau mengalah.

"Semuanya telah menyaksian kesulitan seorang _Legend_ untuk menandingi seorang _LOW RANKED._ " Ucapnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda ketakutan di nada bicaranya padahal tombak itu hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dapat menusuk jantungnya. " _You're not as great as you thought, aint it?_ "

"Diam!" Zilong memberi tekanan pada tombaknya. Ujungnya kini telah menembus jaringan atas dada lelaki pirang itu. Alucard tersentak, mulutnya terbuka untuk berteriak namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia dapat merasakan tombak itu menancap di dirinya dan darah mulai meresapi kain bajunya. Warna biru itu telah tergantikan warna merah. "Inilah yang kau dapat jika menentangku, _low-rank_." Zilong ada pemikiran untuk segera menghabisi Alucard, tapi sebelum ia dapat melakukannya, segelumut api muncul dan mendorongnya kebelakang bagai ledakan. Api itu tidak muncul lama, hanya sekejap mata seperti kobaran sesaat sehingga Zilong tidak memperhatikannya dengan baik.

Alucard yang tadinya terbaring di tanah kini terlihat berdiri tegak. Luka di dadanya menghilang, hanya terdapat bekas bercak darah dan sobekan pada baju itu. Fighter itu masih terlihat sama, tidak ada yang berbeda selain penyembuhan instan yang entah didapat dari mana. Namun yang membuatnya tertegun adalah mata pemuda itu yang bercahaya. Persis seperti makhluk yang ia lihat saat Estes menaruh Alucard pada lingkaran sihir. Sepasang mata itu tampak tak fokus, mengerjap tidak beraturan. Tangannya tergerak dengan tidak alami seakan terdapat dua jiwa yang mengaturnya. Tetapi semua pergerakan itu jelas menunjukkan apapun yang terjadi dalam diri Alucard, ia berusaha melawannya. Dua macam gerangan yang terdengar berbeda muncul dari mulutnya.

Pada saat ini, Zilong masih belum tahu apakah kondisi ini terlalu berbahaya untuknya untuk tetap tinggal. Tetapi ia tidak yakin dengan makhluk apapun yang ' _merasuki_ ' Alucard. Dari yang ia lihat sebelumnya, makhluk itu bisa jadi sangat berbahaya. Tidak mau mengambil resiko, Zilong segera pergi keluar dari hutan.

* * *

Zilong tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Alucard. Tetapi ia merasa ia akhirnya dapat menyatukan tiap puzzle yang terus mengganggu pikirannya.

Pada saat Estes melakukan eksorsis (apakah ia bisa menyebutnya begitu?) pada Alucard, sepertinya kegiatan itu sudah terjadi cukup lama, yang mana berarti selama ini Alucard telah melalui banyak proses menyakitkan tersebut yang membuatnya lemah setelah itu. Apakah ini bisa dijadikan penjelasan kekalahan Alucard yang terus-menerus saat duel? Tapi mengapa saat Alucard melawannya pagi hari ini ia dapat mengimbanginya, bahkan nyaris mengalahkannya?

Tunggu. Proses itu terjadi saat sore hari. Apakah berarti mungkin selama ini proses itu dilakukan di pagi hari sebelum kelas _sparring_ dan kebetulan untuk hari ini Estes melakukannya pada sore hari? Bisa jadi. Jika makhluk dengan mata berpendarnya itu sama dengan makhluk yang ia lihat sebelumnya, berarti makhluk ini sudah berada di dalam diri Alucard sejak lama. Saat ia bertarung bersama Alucard di hutan, makhluk itu (nyaris) muncul saat ia hendak mengakhiri hidup lelaki itu. Dan tiba-tiba luka yang ia perbuat pada Alucard hilang seketika. Makhluk ini sepertinya memiliki efek regenerasi yang sangat cepat.

Semua pemikiran ini tertuju pada satu pertanyaan paling besar.

Alucard ini sebenarnya siapa dan apa?!

Ia kembali memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Alucard sekarang di hutan. Apakah makhluk itu berhasil mengambil kendali sepenuhnya atau mungkin saja ia pingsan karena kelelahan sebab terlalu lama melawan? Apapun yang ia khawatirkan malam itu ternyata sangat tidak diperlukan ketika Zilong menangkap sosok Alucard bersama Layla sedang berjalan bersama menuju kelas esok harinya.

* * *

Hari itu Zilong mengecek ruangan yang tidak sengaja ia temukan hari sebelumnya, dimana ia menjadi saksi pemandangan tidak normal Alucard yang tiba-tiba dapat berubah menjadi sosok berbeda dalam sekejap mata. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disitu. Ia mengeceknya pagi, siang, hingga sore hari. Ruangan itu tetap kosong tidak tersentuh. Zilong melakukan pengecekan diam-diam tiap harinya hingga ia menemukan sebuah _pattern_. Alucard berasa disitu hanya pada hari dimana ada kelas _sparring_. Prosesnya tetap sama. Estes akan membacakan mantra dan Alucard berubah menjadi sosok asing misterius itu. Terkadang balasan perkataan antara Estes dan makhluk itu berlangsung lama, kadang berlangsung singkat. Mau bagaimanapun, hasilnya tetap sama. Estes akan meminta maaf dan Alucard hanya tersenyum kelelahan.

Mungkin sudah sekitar beberapa bulan semenjak sparring-nya bersama Alucard. Semenjak pertarungan di hutan, mereka tidak pernah berbicara lagi. Alucard bahkan cenderung menghindarinya. Bagus jika Alucard sudah melihatnya sebagai ancaman. Ia hampir membunuhnya, Demi Tuhan.

Segalanya kembali seperti semula. Zilong dengan title LEGENDARY-nya dan kerumunan wanita yang setia di sekelilingnya, serta Alucard dengan hasil ujian kemampuan yang selalu di bagian bawah. Lelaki itu masih bertahan dengan Layla, menginjak bulan ke-6 mereka bersama. Tetapi tidak jarang juga terlihat Alucard tengah berduaan dengan wanita lain di area akademi.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu. Zilong sudah berhenti menjadi mata-mata kegiatan rutin mingguan Alucard yang sebenarnya masih sebuah misteri. Setelah ia berhenti, ia akhirnya dapat membebaskan pikirannya mengenai Alucard.

Hari ini, mereka telah lulus akademi dan siap diterjunkan ke medan peperangan. Tetapi untuk sekarang, tiap orang akan dibagi jadwal dan lokasi berjaganya masing-masing, dengan tiap lane diisi tiga orang. Nasib mungkin sedang ingin bermain-main dengannya sebab saat ia melihat pengumuman pembagian jadwal, ia melihat nama Alucard di bawah namanya. Ketika ia membaca nama orang terkahir yang ada di kelompok kecil mereka, ia menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ada Bruno. Kemampuannya lumayan walau agak _random_ dia harus membawa bola kemana-mana. Dari semua senjata yang dipakai murid-murid di akademi, Zilong selalu berpikir milik Bruno adalah yang paling aneh. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Lebiih baik berurusan dengan Bruno daripada Alucard.

* * *

Minggu pertama, mereka ditempatkan di _lane_ atas pada siang hari. Hanya minion-minion kecil yang datang. Mereka mengatasi itu hampir terlalu mudah. Zilong dan Alucard masih tidak berbicara.

Minggu kedua, mereka ditempatkan di _lane_ tengah. Karena kemungkinan serangan juga bisa dari samping, mereka sering berpencar satu-satu. Alucard tampaknya paling suka lane tengah.

Minggu ketiga, mereka ditempatkan lagi di _lane_ atas. Musuh datang dengan pasukan minionnya. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan musuh bertubuh _gigantic_ dengan beberapa _combo_.

Minggu keempat, mereka ditempatkan di _lane_ bawah. Minion-minion tak berhenti berdatangan sampai mereka memutuskan untuk berbagi shift.

Minggu kelima, di _lane_ tengah. Bruno mulai menyadari ketegangan antara Zilong dan Alucard yang terlalu bersemangat untuk segera berpencer, menjauh dari satu sama lain. Mereka berdua masih tidak berbicara.

Minggu kesekian setelah satu tahun bertugas bersama, ada serangan besar-besaran di _Land of Dawn_ , menarik banyak kelompok yang tidak sedang bertugas untuk turut membantu mengatasinya. Zilong, Alucard dan Bruno berhadapan dengan _Rotund'jere_ , sosok _necromancer_ yang ditakuti di negeri itu. Kemampuannya untuk menghidupkan mayat dari kematian untuk menjadikan mereka pasukan serta memanggil bala bantuan dari arwah jahat membuat mereka kewalahan. Tak hanya itu, tiap serangan yang dilayangkan sang _necrolyte_ memiliki efek beracun. Bruno yang menyerang dari kejauhan mendapat damage minim, tapi Zilong dan Alucard yang harus bertarung secara melee merasakan efek paling besar yang ditimbulkan musuh mereka tersebut.

"Alucard, kau harus mundur." Zilong, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah bertugasnya kelompok mereka, memanggil nama Alucard dan benar-benar berbicara padanya. Alucard menebaskan pedangnya, menyergap dan berputar untuk menghabisi minion-minion yang ingin menghancurkan _turret_ pada jalur itu. _Rotund'jere_ , yang sebelumnya mundur, kini sudah kembali dengan _health_ penuh.

"Kau yang mudur." Alucard membantah, menyuruh Zilong untuk menuruti perintahnya sendiri. Zilong untuk sesaat berhenti melakukan serangan dan memandang Alucard tidak percaya. _Sungguhan orang ini?!_ Pikir Zilong emosi. _Health_ Alucard sudah berada di bawah setengah, sementara dirinya hanya kehilangan seperempat dari total _health_ -nya.

"Ini bukan waktunya bermain-main. Lihatlah ada tiga musuh yang menuju ke arah kita." Zilong bersikukuh, menghabisi minion-minion dengan tombaknya. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi untuk menentukan merkea mundur atau maju. Sepertinya keputusan itu telah ditetapkan ketika Alucard, bukannya menjawab Zilong, malah berlari maju ke arah musuh yang akan datang.

"Alu— OI! Kau jangan bertingkah bodoh—" Tapi Alucard sudah terlalu jauh untuk mendengarnya. Zilong mendengus, berlari menyusul Alucard. Si Bodoh itu akan sangat membutuhkan bantuan. "Bruno, kita berada di jarak aman." Perintah Zilong pada Bruno sebelum menghilang dari lapang pandang menggunakan skill _agility_ -nya.

Tentu semua tidak berjalan sesuai pemikiran mereka. Musuh menyerang Bruno terlebih dahulu, sudah mengetahui manusia itu menyumbang damage terbesar, hingga akhirnya Bruno tidak punya pilihan namun mundur, mengatakan bahwa ia akan meminta back-up saat mencapai base. Alucard dan Zilong, mau tidak mau harus bekerja sama dan meng-cover satu sama lain dari serangan yang tidak henti-hentinya tertuju pada mereka. Salah satu musuh mengaktifkan jurus _stun_ dengan menggertakkan tanah, menumbangkan Alucard. Sebelum fighter itu dapat berdiri lagi, Rotund'jere melancarkan ultinya yang mematikan ke arah lelaki itu, sebuah kutukan kematian yang mana jika terkena akan membuat orang itu kehilangan _health_ sebanyak yang telah hilang. Dalam arti lain, Alucard sudah pasti tidak akan bisa selamat.

"Alu, awas!" Zilong berteriak, mengingatkan Alucard akan bahaya yang datang ke arahnya. Tapi ia sadar dalam keadaan kritis seperti itu, Alucard tak akan mampu menghindar tepat waktu. Jadi dengan spontan ia berlari cepat ke arah Alucard dan menggunakan _skill_ nya untuk memindahkan posisi Alucard ke tempat lain. Zilong berhasil menyelamatkan Alucard dari serangan yang kemungkinan besar akan membunuhnya dalam sekejap. Tetapi saat ia hendak berlari untuk melanjutkan serangannya, ia ambruk. Sihir itu telah mengenainya. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kaku, menyebabkan ia tidak bisa bergerak. Ia dapat merasakan setiap energi dalam dirinya seakan menguap begitu saja.

Pasukan bantuan pun datang. Mereka segera mengurus minion-minion dan menyerang _necormancer_ itu. Alucard ingin mengutuki bantuan yang datangnya sangat terlambat tapi untuk sekarang, ia cukup bersyukur ada bantuan. Melihat situasi yang lumayan terkendali sekarang, Alucard terfokus pada sosok Zilong yang tak jauh darinya.

"Zilong!" Alucard memanggil namanya, mencoba menyembunyikan kepanikan yang mulai tumbuh. Ia tidak menyangka Zilong akan menyelamatkannya. Namun perbuatan heorik itu malah membuat lelaki itu terkena serangan mematikan yang awalnya tertuju padanya. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu menghampiri Zilong yang semakin memucat. Sihir itu bekerja cepat. "Zilong, Zilong, bicaralah padaku." Ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi lelaki itu, merasakan dingin yang tidak seharusnya. Zilong menggerakkan matanya, mencoba fokus pada sosok _fighter_ yang tengah memegangnya.

"Alucard," panggilnya lemah. Otot di bibirnya terasa tegang dan susah digerakkan. Paru-parunya terasa perih seakan tak ada lagi udara yang bisa masuk. "Selamatkan dirimu." Tepat saat ia mengucapkan bagian akhir kata-katanya, jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Alucard dapat merasakan irama nadi yang hilang. Ia tak dapat menentukan apa yang ia rasakan saat itu. Tiba-tiba muncul kehampaan yang begitu dingin dan menyakitkan dalam dirinya. Ia tidak merasa sedih, tapi mengapa ia mulai menangis? Air matanya menetes ke wajah pucat Zilong, membuatnya terkejut mendapati air matanya bersinar seperti lava. Selanjutnya, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa, hanya kegelapan dan panas yang membakar sekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **a/n :** Hmm belom ada aluzi momentnya :[

Ini chaptered fic yang aku bicarakan yang sudah kutulis dari lama tapi sejujurnya aku ga puas sama sekali dengan ini dan aku coba baca lagi jadi ' _CRINGE'_ sendiri. Seriously, this is so bad and weird tapi sudah kadung banyak jadi aku hanya ingin menyelesaikannya dan beralih ke ide fic selanjutnya yang sudah aku pikirkan (tidak berarti akan lebih baik daripada ini lol).

So anyway, penjelasan singkat saja. Alucard disini seakan punya 2 kepribadian (bukan kepribadian juga sih wkwk). Basic Alucard dan Fiery Inferno Alucard. I hope you get the idea karena itu main plotnya :')) ini yg buat aku cringe astaga.

Aku paham sekali jika kalian malah jadi bingung bacannya hahaha banyak part yang aku hilangkan karena rasanya ga terlalu nyambung dan aku sesungguhnya tidak mau membuat ini terlalu panjang dan membosankan (karena tujuanku awalnya membuat fic ini slow-build) tapi ya gitu, ga sabar sendiri. Tapi tenang di chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih jelas and...ofc...the fun times B)

There will be 3 Chapters termasuk ini. So, 2 to go. Also, chapter 2 bakal panjang.

and have i told u i rly cringe about this story omg no matter how much i try to fix it

last, i'm sorry to say but disini mgkn lbh dominan Zilong yang jadi seme. personally aku blm bisa nentuin siapa yg cocok jd seme ato uke jd aku mau coba(?) semua.

 **disclaimer :** itu saya pinjem Rotund'jere, karakternya Dota. Somehow saya buat hero dari ML jadi musuh juga tuh agak aneh. Karena entahlah, mereka semua netral. Sementara kalau di Dota, sudah jelas semua hero di bagi di dua kubu. So, yah gitu, saya pinjem hero dari pihak Scourge.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SILVER LINING**

[chapter 2]

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning** : lots of kissing, fast-paced plot, typos

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Miya, Irithel dan Akai datang ke _lane_ atas hanya untuk berjumpa dengan pemandangan hutan yang terbakar. Mayat-mayat minion berserakan dimana-mana, terlihat hangus dan begitu mengerikan. Api meruntuhkan beberapa ranting pohon dan menyebar makin luas. Ketiga anggota tersebut memandang satu sama lain, memikirkan hal yang sama. Siapapun yang melakukan ini pasti membabi buta dalam pembunuhannya.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih jauh hingga sampai di perbatasan, dimana mereka akhirnya menemukan makhluk hidup. Rafaela tengah menangani Zilong yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Irithel prihatin, mengenai keadaan hutan yang mengenaskan serta Zilong yang tampak sekarat. Apakah pelaku semua ini berada di pihak musuh? Akai, melihat teman dekatnya terbaring lemas segera menghampiri dan ikut mengecek keadaannya. Setidaknya Zilong masih bernapas.

Rafaela tidak menjawab awalnya, tetapi Irithel kembali menanyakannya, hingga terkesan memaksa. Rafaela menghela napas dan menjawab dengan suara kecil seakan sedang ketakutan. "Alucard."

Tim berisi tiga anggota itu saling tukar pandang, sama-sama kebingungan. Alucard mengkhianati mereka?

Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan kemungkinannya. Musuh kembali berdatangan. Miya, Irithel dan Akai siap pada posisi untuk menghabisi mereka sambil berlari dari satu tempat ke tempat lain untuk menghindari ranting runtuh yang terbakar. Asap membuat pandangan jadi terbatas dan menyesakkan dada. Tetapi ketika dalam peperangan, kemenangan adalah sesuatu yang harus diperjuangkan.

Musuh yang mereka hadapi memunculkan beberapa monster besar untuk menjadi prajurit tambahan. Miya dan Irithel mempersiapkan panahnya dan Akai siap untuk melompat dan menyerang. Tetapi sesosok manusia lain tiba-tiba muncul dengan pedang besarnya yang terbalut api. Ia menyerang semuanya dengan beberapa tebasan. Tiap serangan pedang yang ia keluarkan selalu membuat musuhnya terbakar. Ini menjelaskan kenapa mayat-mayat minion yang mereka lihat tadi dalam kondisi mengenaskan ; terpotong-potong dan hangus.

Sosok itu seperti berada dalam kobaran api besar yang tidak menyakitinya, membakar siapapun yang berani mendatanginya. Perlahan ia menoleh ke arah mereka dan seringai gelap tercipta di bibir pucatnya. Ia mengeluarkan suara keras seraya bergerak cepat untuk menyerang mereka juga tapi sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawahnya, memerangkapnya di dalam. Makhluk neraka itu bergerak tidak terkontrol, melakukan apapun untuk keluar dari jeratan sihir tersebut.

Estes keluar dari balik pepohonan, mengucapkan mantra untuk memperkuat pertahanan perangkap sihir yang ia ciptakan. Semua orang dan Akai melihat pemandangan itu dengan ngeri, terlebih saat makhluk itu mengeluarkan raungan keras yang menggema hingga ke jalur lain.

Sementara Estes menangani Alucard yang hilang kendali, Rafaela terus berusaha menghilangkan segala efek sihir yang masih mempengaruhi Zilong. Zilong benar-benar di ambang kematian sebelumnya. Jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak tapi Rafaela dengan anugerahnya sebagai healer dapat menyelamatkannya tepat waktu. Terlambat sedikit maka ia tak akan berhasil mencegah sihir itu semakin merasuk dalam dan merenggut jiwanya. Yang ia bingungkan adalah reaksi Alucard yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Pada satu waktu Alucard sedang memegang Zilong yang tengah sekarat, dan detik selanjutnya ia sudah berada di kerumunan musuh dalam rupa yang sangat berbeda.

.

* * *

.

"Zilong."

Sebuah suara lembut menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia merasakan sentuhan tangan pada wajahnya yang membuat ia akhirnya dapat membuka kedua matanya. Namun apa yang ia lihat begitu kabur dan berkabut sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat membedakan sosok di depan wajahnya ini manusia sungguhan atau hanya pembiasan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya.

"Zilong."

Suara itu memanggilnya lagi. Zilong mengedipkan mata, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mem-fokuskan lensa matanya dan menghapus kabut-kabut yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Ia merasa sangat lemah, seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri yang sangat hebat. Ia mengalihkan matanya ke sosok yang menyebut namanya. Terlihat seorang wanita berkuncir berambut putih panjang yang sangat familiar baginya.

"….Apa yang ter—" Zilong mencoba bersuara, ingin menanyakan bagaimana ia bisa tidak sadarkan diri dan terbangun dengan seluruh badannya yang terasa remuk tapi Miya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibirnya. "Kau masih dalam tahap penyembuhan, Zilong." Mendengar ini, mata Zilong melebar, hendak mengutarakan pertanyaan lagi tetapi Miya mendahuluinya. "Aku akan ceritakan semua. Sementara ini kau jangan banyak bicara dulu. Rafaela mengatakan paru-paru dan jantungmu masih rentan."

Sebuah ekspresi terkejut bertambah di wajah Zilong. Beribu tanda tanya mulai tercipta di matanya dan ia berharap Miya segera memberinya penjelasan karena sangat jelas ia ketinggalan banyak hal dan sejujurnya memori terakhir yang ia ingat adalah wajah Alucard yang memandangnya penuh khawatir. Tetapi dari ingatan itu menuntunnya perlahan mengurut peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kau terkena jurus yang membuatmu hampir mati. Maksudku, kau sudah mati saat itu, Zilong. Tidak ada detak jantung. Tapi untung Rafaela datang tepat waktu dan dapat mengangkat efek sihir itu sebelum bisa benar-benar merenggut nyawamu. Aku bersumpah Zi, kau masih hidup seperti ini karena mukjizat. Kami semua khawatir tentangmu." Wajah datar Miya terpecahkan perlahan dengan sebuah senyuman sedih di bibirnya. Jika saja wanita ini mau tersenyum lebih sering mungkin ia dapat menandingi Layla dalam menyandang gelar wanita paling cantik.

Sampai tahap ini, Zilong masih menurut dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Jika dipikirkan lagi. ia memang merasakan sakit pada rongga dadanya. Tetapi ia masih dapat menaikkan alisnya dan menyunggingkan senyuman ke arah Miya seakan berkata _'tumben khawatir tentangku.'_ yang mana dibalas dengan sentilan kecil di dahinya oleh wanita itu. _"_ Kau sadar kan kau sedang tidak berdaya sekarang, Zi?"

Zilong memutar bola matanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tawaan kecil yang membuatnya menyesali itu beberapa detik kemudian. Ia merasa seakan ada tali kuat yang menjerat bagian dadanya dan semakin menguat saat ia tertawa tadi. Miya memandangnya khawatir dan bertanya apakah ia perlu memanggil healer tetapi Zilong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya." Miya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Zilong dan mengecup dahinya secara canggung sebelum menghilang secepat angin dengan wajah yang memerah. Sepeninggalan Miya, Zilong mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap dahinya. Bahkan ciuman dari Miya, satu-satunya orang yang memiliki potensi paling besar untuk mendapatkan cintanya, masih ia hapus. 'Maaf ya, Miya. Mungkin suatu saat.' batinnya.

Efek obat yang diberikan membuat dirinya kembali tertidur tidak lama setelah itu.

.

* * *

.

Butuh waktu lima hari untuk Zilong hingga ia merasa enteng untuk berbicara tanpa ada rasa sakit yang menyertai dan satu minggu untuk Zilong hingga dapat kuat lagi berjalan. Tentu pada keaadaan yang masih dalam proses penyembuhan ini ia tidak diperbolehkan melakukan latihan yang berat-berat. Sehingga saat sesi latihan mingguan, ia hanya akan duduk di belakang dan memperhatikan yang lainnya bertanding melawan satu sama lain. Seperti kelas sparring, namun sesi latihan ini membagi semua orang menjadi dua kelompok sehingga untuk menang dibutuhkan kerja sama antar anggota tim dengan baik.

Ini hari pertama Zilong tidak bisa ikut latihan. Lelaki itu tampak bosan bersandar pada tembok dengan kedua lengan terlipat di dadanya. Matanya memperhatikan tiap duel yang terjadi di hadapannya, tak dapat menahan tawa saat ia melihat Akai jatuh terguling ke belakang dan menabrak tembok bebatuan. Zilong memang merasa bosan karena ia tidak dapat berpatisipasi dalam latihan namun memandang mereka semua bertarung lumayan menghibur. Hingga ia menyadari ada seseorang yang hilang.

Tentu saja ia akan menyadari itu cepat atau lambat. Rambut pirang itu tidak asing di matanya sebab ia terus melihatnya hampir sepanjang hari saat bertugas. Jadi ketika ia tidak dapat menemukan pemuda berambut pirang yang songong yang menyebabkan dirinya akhirnya terkena kutukan sihir dan menjadi tidak berdaya seperti sekarang ini, ia langsung merasakan kejanggalan.

Zilong memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan hilangnya lelaki ini. Apakah dia mati saat itu? Tapi tidak mungkin. Saat ia sekarat, Rafaela sudah berada di lokasi dan ia ingat betul Alucard juga masih hidup. Jika ada apa-apa dengan Alucard, tentu Rafaela akan langsung menyembuhkannya. Apakah dia melarikan diri? Nah yang satu itu tidak mungkin. Selain ia tidak ada alasan untuk melakukan itu, lelaki brengsek itu juga terlalu menyukai kehidupannya disini. Apakah dia mendapat luka berat sehingga tidak dapat menghadiri sesi latihan? Tidak mungkin juga. Ini sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu. Luka seberat apapun yang ia punya dalam kurun tujuh hari biasanya sudah pulih atau dalam tahap pemulihan seperti Zilong sekarang.

Pemikirannya tiba-tiba terganggu saat ia mendengar teriakan yang memekakan telinga hingga ia nyaris terperanjat. Suara itu terdengar dekat namun juga jauh, seakan datang dari bawah tanah. Tetapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari temannya yang lain, mereka masih sibuk berlatih.

Apakah mereka tidak mendengar itu? Suara sekeras itu tidak mungkin hanya dia yang dengar.

Teriakan itu muncul lagi, namun melemah kali ini, nyaris seperti suara orang yang sedang di siksa yang meminta belas kasih. Volumenya memang tidak sekeras tadi tetapi orang normal sudah pasti bisa mendengarnya. Namun tampaknya orang-orang di ruangan itu tak ada yang menunjukkan reaksi serupa sepertinya. Zilong mulai berpikir tadi hanyalah suara halusinasi yang dihasilkan otaknya. Dan setelah menunggu beberapa lama, suara itu tidak muncul lagi, membuatnya memutuskan,

 _'_ _Ya. Hanya halusinasi.'_

 _._

* * *

.

Zilong bolak-balik merubah posisi tidurnya di atas tempat tidur. Bukan karena kasur yang kurang nyaman atau hawanya yang terlalu dingin atau panas, tetapi ada yang terus-terusan berbicara dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak dapat menyebut itu berbicara sebenarnya sebab suara-suara yang muncul lebih seperti gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas. Tapi terkadang ia dapat menangkap beberapa kalimat.

 _'…_ _.cepatlah berakhir…..'_

 _'…_ _..tidak mau mati…..'_

 _'…_ _mengapa….'_

Bisikan yang terdengar patah-patah seakan tidak ada cukup udara dalam paru-paru untuk menyebutkannya dengan jelas. Zilong berada di antara dua konflik diri. Ia akan mengambil obat tidurnya dan berharap bisa tidur walau dengan semua suara berisik itu atau ia harus mulai berpikir potensi ia sedang di ganggu oleh makhluk halus. Pemuda ini tidak pernah percaya hantu namun mengingat sekeping informasi yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri mengenai Alucard hari itu membuatnya mempertimbangkan kemungkinan kenyataan hal-hal yang bersifat mitos.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Zilong mengeluh kesal, berakhir dengan bantal yang berada di atas kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mempererat bantal itu untuk meredam telinganya dari suara-suara. Tetapi tidak ada hasil sebab suara itu berasal dari dalam kepalanya. Zilong hendak memilih opsi pertamanya untuk mengambil satu atau dua obat tidur ketika ia menyadari suara-suara itu telah hilang.

 _'_ _Oh, dia bisa mendengarku? Bagus.'_ ucap Zilong dalam benaknya dengan lega. Dengan sisa waktu empat jam sebelum terbitnya matahari, Zilong menutup matanya dan mencoba beristirahat.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini adalah waktunya untuk kontrol. Zilong menemui Rafaela dan membiarkan wanita setengah malaikat itu menggunakan _magic_ -nya untuk memeriksa dirinya. Selagi Rafaela melakukan itu, Zilong menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menggali sebanyak-banyaknya informasi dari kejadian yang ia lewati. Dari apa yang di ceritakan Miya dan apa yang terjadi sekarang, tampaknya ada lubang besar yang penting untuk ia ketahui. Bukan berarti ia sebenarnya sedang mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang berambut pirang tapi sebagai teman satu tim normal kan untuk mencari satu sama lain?

"Hey, Raf. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Mulainya pelan, tak ingin terkesan memaksa karena hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah Rafaela merasa memerlukan untuk menjaga beberapa rahasia dari dirinya. Wanita pirang itu mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah _'ya_ ' yang sederhana dan senyuman kecil.

"Saat itu, apakah kau sempat _heal_ dia juga?" Zilong tak perlu memberi keterangan mendetail tentang apa yang ia maksud karena ia tahu Rafaela pasti sudah memahaminya. Jika memang Rafaela yang menanganinya saat ia terkena racun, pasti ia juga melihat health Alucard yang nyaris kritis. Gerakan tangan lembut Rafaela terhenti seketika, sesaat ada kepanikan yang terlihat di sepasang bola mata tersebut tetapi segera menghilang saat Rafaela menampakkan wajah datar. Zilong tetap menautkan pandangannya pada wanita itu, menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung datang.

"Tidak." Rafaela menjawab beberapa saat kemudian sebelum melanjutkan pemeriksaannya yang terhenti tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya setelah itu…?" Ia bertanya lagi, semakin penasaran dengan sikap Rafaela yang mendadak dingin, defensif.

"Aku tidak yakin." Lagi-lagi sebuah jawaban tidak jelas dari healer itu. Zilong menghela napas keras, menggertakkan giginya begitu merasakan kekesalan yang mendadak menggerogoti dirinya. Ia sangat benci ketika diberi jawaban yang tidak menjelaskan apapun yang ia mau.

"Dengar. Saat itu hanya ada aku dan dia. Dia memiliki health yang lebih rendah dariku. Saat necromancer musuh menyerang, aku menyelamatkan dia dan terkena jurus yang nyaris merenggut nyawaku. Aku menyuruhnya kembali dengan napas terakhirku sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Tidakkah kau pikir aku layak mendapatkan setidaknya penjelasan mengenai keadaannya sekarang?" bentaknya pada Rafaela, tidak peduli saat orang lain yang kebetulan sedang di sekeliling memandangi mereka berdua, bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga reaksinya sekeras itu. Mencerna kata-katanya barusan, Zilong merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia membuat pertanyaannya terdengar seakan Alucard adalah seseorang yang penting untuknya? Kalaupun dia mati Zilong pun tidak akan terpengaruh sama sekali. Mungkin jika itu terjadi akhirnya ia bisa merasa damai.

"Zilong, aku tidak tahu."

"Lupakan." Fighter itu beranjak dari meja pemeriksaan dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu, tidak peduli dengan pemeriksaannya yang belum selesai.

Rafaela membuka mulutnya, namun ia tutup kembali saat Zilong telah menghilang. Jika saja lelaki itu mau menunggu sedikit, Rafaela hendak mengatakan bahwa ia memang tidak tahu karena setelah itu ia beserta Miya dan tim-nya di perintahkan untuk kembali sesegera mungkin demi menyelamatkan nyawanya. Apapun yang terjadi pada Alucard, hanya _headmaster_ yang tahu.

.

* * *

.

Persetan dengan semuanya. Sejujurnya Zilong sudah muak dengan ini. Tetapi kemuakannya justru membuatnya mencari-cari jawaban dari berbagai sisi. Sekali lagi ia memanfaatkan komunitas wanita penggemarnya sebagai ladang informasi. Dari yang ia dengar, sesuatu menyebabkan kebakaran besar di hutan sehingga seluruh pasukan dari kedua belah pihak mundur. Ketika ia menanyakan tentang Alucard, semua wanita itu mengaku mereka juga penasaran kemana perginya lelaki itu. Ternyata ia benar selama ini. Alucard telah menghilang.

Siangnya, ia mencegat Layla sebelum gadis pirang itu hendak menuju lane-nya. Layla memekik terkejut lagi saat Zilong meletakkan tangannya di pundaknya. Dia ternyata bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan ia mudah sekali terkejut. Langsung pada topik pembicaraan, ia segera bertanya mengenai keberadaan Alucard. Tetapi ia mendapatkan sebuah tatapan sedih dari Layla dan jawaban lemah, "Zilong, aku dan dia sudah putus dari saat kelulusan…."

Dengan Layla yang tidak tahu apa-apa, Zilong merasa di ambang kebuntuan. Seakan Alucard tidak pernah ada, hilang secara tiba-tiba dan tidak ada yang mencarinya. Tentu ada deretan mantan dan fans yang menunjukkan kesedihan mereka tetapi semuanya seperti tong kosong di matanya. Tidak ada gunanya untuk menanyai mereka. Zilong memutar pikirannya, membanding-bandingkan tiap kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi dan sebuah pikiran paling logis mendadak muncul, mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba jadi begitu bertekad untuk menemukan Alucard. Untuk ukuran seseorang yang mengaku membenci lelaki itu, Zilong tentu menunjukkan karakteristik yang tidak biasa dengan mencari-cari musuh nomor satunya tersebut.

 _'_ _Dia berada di tim-ku. Normal untuk mencarinya.'_ sanggahnya dalam hati tapi bagian kecil dari dirinya menyadari sesuatu yang bahkan selama seribu tahun tidak akan pernah ia akui. Tetapi ia tidak pernah bisa menyangkal kenyataan bahwa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang berubah. Bertugas bersama Alucard selama ini tidak disangka-sangka telah menyebabkan itu. Sebagai peraih predikat teratas, Zilong selama ini berpikir ia telah berhasil meraih segalanya, bahwa kehidupan datarnya ini sudah cukup, dan ia mengira ia telah bahagia dengan semua hal itu. Tetapi, ketika pikirannya terusik oleh sosok lelaki pirang itu, semuanya terasa sia-sia, tidak terlalu berarti. Di mata Zilong, Alucard masih menjadi pribadi yang menyebalkan. Tetapi jika ia begitu membencinya, mengapa kala itu Zilong rela mengorbankan dirinya tanpa berpikir dua kali? Benaknya memunculkan seribu jawaban yang dapat menjelaskan itu namun ia begitu keras kepala untuk memendam semuanya dalam-dalam. Mungkinkah karena ia hanya kasihan dengan Alucard?

Zilong menempatkan dirnya di sebuah bangku kosong yang berada di sepanjang lorong megah gedung akademi, menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi berbahan granite tersebut seraya memejamkan matanya dan mengeluarkan napas panjang. Ia tidak sabar kembali bertugas dan memendam dirinya dengan kesibukan supaya bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari hal tidak penting seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sobat?" Suara Bruno membuka matanya. Zilong melihat lelaki itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Masih sakit?" Lelaki itu hendak meletakkan tangannya di dahi Zilong namun Zilong menangkap pergelangan tangannya terlebih dahulu dan menunjukkannya pandangan yang seakan berkata _'Jangan sentuh aku,'_

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabnya pendek sembari melepaskan tangan Bruno dari cengkaramannya. Bruno sejujurnya agak kaget dengan reaksi Zilong tetapi lelaki itu mencoba mengerti. Lagipula, Zilong memang dikenal dengan reaksinya yang super cepat. Dan mungkin lelaki itu memang sedang mendapat hari yang berat dari wajahnya yang kelihatan kurang semangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Zilong, aku mendapt pesan dari…—-"

Apapun yang mau di omongkan oleh Bruno terputus dari indra pendengarannya ketika sebuah suara raungan yang keras membanjiri telinganya hingga ia terperanjat dan napasnya berdecit.

"Whoa, kau serius kau tidak apa-apa, Zilong?" Bruno bertanya lagi, kedua tangannya terangkat seperti hendak menyentuh Zilong tapi mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi, Bruno menahan dirinya.

"Kau dengar itu?"

"Uh… apa?"

"Ada yang berteriak." Zilong menjawab, napasnya tersentak saat suara itu muncul kembali. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di tiap daun telinganya, tetapi yang ada suara itu semakin keras.

"…..Zilong?" Bruno memandanginya penuh tanda tanya dan kekhawatiran.

"Kau pasti bercanda kalau tidak mendengarnya." Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, seluruh pandangannya terpenuhi oleh api hingga ia kaget dan mengambil langkah mundur. Secepat itu juga, pemandangan itu menghilang, membuat lelaki itu makin kebingungan.

"…Sungguhan aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Zilong, aku serius. Kau sepertinya harus kembali ke bagian medis. Kau butuh bantuan."

Zilong menatap Bruno dengan kedua mata yang melebar, berharap rekan satu timnya itu hanya bersandiwara dan sebenarnya bisa mendengar teriakan itu atau melihat api yang sekilas muncul namun memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Tetapi melihat sekilas pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melewati mereka dan sedang berada di sekitar mereka yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, ia menurunkan tangannya dari telinganya. Ia jadi teringat dengan suara-suara yang ia dengar pada saat sesi latihan beberapa hari lalu dan semalam. Halusinasi lagi?

"Zilong?"

Tidak mungkin halusinasi. Karena saat ia beranjak dan berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempatnya, suara itu semakin keras namun teredam. Lensa fokusnya jatuh pada dataran yang berada di bawah kakinya. Perlahan, Zilong berlutut dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas lantai. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke permukaan dingin lantai dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Suara itu semakin jelas.

Ada sesuatu di bawah tanah. Yang entah kenapa bisa juga merasuki pendengarannya.

"Um, Zilong, apa yang kau lakukan…?" Bruno bertanya dari belakang, tidak yakin dengan pemandangan kawannya dalam posisi seperti itu di lantai.

"Berburu setan." Jawab Zilong sembarangan sesaat setelah berdiri lagi. Tanpa ada kata-kata lagi, ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Bruno yang memiliki tanda tanya besar di raut wajahnya.

Ia memiliki petunjuk baru sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Zilong bukanlah pribadi yang menikmati permainan detektif, tetapi untuk mencari tahu asal suara-suara yang selama ini ia dengar sendiri mungkin dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari seseorang yang keberadaannya masih misteri. Pada gedung sebesar ini, sudah pasti ada ruangan bawah tanahnya walau fakta itu belum terbuktikan. Jika memang ada, tentu fakta ini hanya akan di simpan oleh orang-orang yang memiliki hak penuh disini. Kalau mau nekat, bisa saja ia meminjam bom dari Diggie dan meledakkan lantai koridor tadi tetapi itu aksi yang berlebihan. Ia akan memainkan kasus ini dengan pintar.

Namun mencari informasi yang hanya diketahui sembarang orang tidaklah mudah. Ia berpikir jika ia mulai menanyakan ini pada pelatih-pelatih atau bahkan _headmaster_ , itu tidak akan berakhir bagus. Zilong hampir menyerah tentang kasus ini karena tidak ada cara sama sekali untuk mengetahui itu tanpa melibatkan image-nya di akademi ini, hingga pada suatu hari ia merasa nyeri hebat di kepala yang menyebabkannya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi ekor matanya sempat menangkap sosok Estes di kejauhan sedang berlari tergesa-gesa diikuti dua orang bertudung gelap, mungkin mage juga. Mereka bertiga menuju ke daerah paling sepi akademi, dimana terdapat gazebo bebatuan yang sudah tidak terawat dan memasukinya. Dari balik semak belukar yang menutupi hampir semua bagian gazebo tersebut, ketiga sosok itu tidak muncul lagi. Zilong mencium ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan disini.

Dengan mengambil napas dalam dan mencoba bertahan dengan sakit kepala yang mendadak ia dapat, Zilong mencoba melangkah mendekati lokasi tersebut. Seperti yang ia duga, terdapat sesuatu yang disembunyikan disitu. Lantai gazebo itu berbentuk lingkaran besar. Di tengah pahatan pada lantai itu, terdapat lubang yang cukup besar. Ketika ia lebih mendekat, ia dapat melihat ada anak tangga disitu.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Ini jalan menuju bawah tanah.

Zilong menuruni tangga itu yang tidak sehalus kelihatannya. Menjelaskan bahwa bagian bawah tanah ini memang jarang dipakai dan minim perawatan. Sesampainya di anak tangga paling bawah, terdapat koridor panjang dan gelap di depannya, dengan obor yang tertempel di dinding tiap lima meternya sebagai penerangan. Zilong menyusuri jalan itu, mengendap-endap agar suara langkah kakinya tidak menggema. Telinganya selalu berjaga-jaga menangkap semua suara yang ada, terlebih jika ada kemungkinan Estes atau para mage tadi hendak keluar. Ia tidak ada rencana untuk tertangkap basah apalagi ketika ia sudah sedekat ini mengetahui sumber suara yang sudah menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini.

Jalan setapak itu menuntunnya ke suatu ruangan besar dengan tiang bebatuan terbesar yang pernah ia lihat. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa dilihat dalam tempat super luas ini kecuali altar yang berada di tengah-tengah ruang kosong itu. Dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh, ia tidak terlalu bisa melihat siapa saja yang ada di situ namun ia dapat melihat Estes berdiri paling dekat dengan altar sementara empat mage mengelilingi altar itu pada jarak yang lebih jauh. Kedua tangan tiap mage terangkat, dari ujung jemarinya muncul gelombang cahaya yang tertuju pada altar. Saat itulah ia menyadari ada sesuatu— atau seseorang— di dalam cahaya kebiruan yang menyelubunginya tersebut. Namun cahaya-cahaya biru yang terkumpul padanya membuat Zilong tidak terlalu bisa mengenali sosok itu.

"Tuan Estes, kami tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Talismannya sudah hancur."

"Kita harus membunuhnya, Tuan."

Pernyataan dari kedua mage yang tertuju pada sang headmaster membuat Estes terdiam. Untuk sesaat ia hanya memandangi sosok dalam cahaya biru itu sebelum mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"Baiklah jika itu yang harus dilakukan…"

Sebuah raungan keras menggetarkan tiap jengkal permukaan ruang bawah tanah ini dan menimbulkan gelombang suara yang cukup dahsyat hingga membuat Estes dan empat mage itu hampir terlempar ke belakang.

"Bunuh dia." Keputusan terakhir Estes telah dilayangkan. Keempat mage mengerahkan semua mananya dan menjadikan cahaya biru itu menjadi kobaran api dengan warna yang sama. Suara raungan dan geraman bersatu menjadi satu, menggema ke seluruh ruangan, mengingatkannya pada seekor serigala yang terluka parah. Zilong tak berkutik di tempatnya, menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan kedua mata melebar.

 _'…_ _.kusesali….'_

 _'…_ _aku tidak mau mati!'_

 _'…_ _perasaanku padanya…ia tidak akan pernah tahu…'_

 _'_ _..it's better this way..'_

Bisikan itu menyerangnya lagi. Zilong mengerjap, terkejut ketika mengetahui betapa familiarnya suara itu terdengar sekarang.

Ia tahu apa yang ada di tengah altar.

Ia tahu _siapa_ yang ada di tengah altar.

Makhluk itu berteriak lagi, bergerak-gerak mencoba melawan api biru yang membakarnya. Para mage menambahkan intensitas api itu dan membuatnya berkobar lebih besar, menyebabkan makhluk itu makin murka namun apa daya api yang sudah memakan seluruh tubuhnya membuat ia tidak berdaya.

 _'…_ _.sakit….'_

 _'…_ _.akhiri ini….'_

 _'…_ _..biarkan aku mati….'_

Zilong tidak yakin apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Seakan ada orang lain yang mengambil alih seluruh raganya dan mendorongnya untuk berjalan mendekati altar yang sedang terbakar itu. Estes, melihat ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dan hendak mendekati kobaran api segera bertindak untuk mencegahnya. Namun sebelum ia mendapat jarak yang cukup dekat, Zilong menoleh kepadanya dan berkata, "Jangan coba-coba untuk menghentikanku."

Estes yang langsung mengetahui identitas orang asing itu adalah salah satu muridnya saat melihat wajahnya segera menyanggah, "Apapun yang hendak kau lakukan, jangan. Kau hanya akan membunuh dirimu, Zilong." Sebagai headmaster, ia tidak ingin ada korban tambahan dalam peristiwa ini. Sudah cukup berat ia harus kehilangan sesosok pemuda yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri. Semua jerih payahnya untuk meringankan derita Alucard tidak ada artinya sebab semua berakhir pada dirinya yang telah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya bersama makhluk terkutuk itu. Lagipula bagaimana anak ini bisa menyelinap mengikuti mereka sampai sini? Apapun itu, Estes bersumpah akan menghukumnya setelah peristiwa ini selesai.

"Kau pikir api akan menyakitiku?" Sebuah kilatan bara muncul dari kedua mata Zilong, yang membuat Estes langsung kehabisan kata-kata. Ia mengenal tatapan itu.

'Tidak mungkin…' Estes tidak bisa mempercayai ini.

 _'_ _Son of dragon….'_

Entah dari mana, api keemasan tiba-tiba membakar sekujur tubuh Zilong. Tetapi bukannya membakar, api yang menutupi dirinya seakan menjadi kekuatan tambahan untuknya. Lelaki itu dikenal sebagai petarung yang cepat, namun kali ini, ia lebih cepat lagi. Zilong melesat masuk ke dalam gumpalan api biru pada altar. Sungguh anehnya, api yang hendak dilewatinya seakan memberinya jalan masuk, membelah secara rapi sebelum menutup lagi setelah ia lewat.

Di dalam, Zilong akhirnya dapat melihat sosok Alucard di atas kedua lututnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, tubuhnya terdiam, menerima setiap jilatan api yang membakar jiwa dan dirinya. Dengan segera, Zilong menutup segala jarak di antara mereka dan menarik Alucard masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Kedua mata Alucard langsung terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris yang menyala. Guratan amarah langsung menghiasi wajah pucat itu. Alucard menggertakkan giginya marah, menggeram dan mulai melawan.

"T—tidak mungkin! K-kau sudah mati!" Satu-satunya tanda ia tahu bahwa Alucard bukan dirinya adalah suara berat dan kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya. Zilong mengeratkan pegangannya, tidak memberi peluang sedikitpun untuk makhluk itu melawannya. "Tapi tidak penting lagi. Aku akan membawa dia bersamaku." Makhluk itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah ledakan tawaan.

"Tidak hari ini." Ia menarik rambut bagian belakang Alucard sehingga tercipta jarak kecil di antara wajah mereka sebelum ia mendekat ke dalam dan mencium bibir tipis lelaki itu.

 _'_ _Kembalilah padaku, Alu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati.'_

Seketika api di sekeliling mereka bergemuruh dan bergerak tidak terkendali sebelum pecah dalam sebuah dentuman keras yang menghempaskan Estes beserta empat mage hingga mereka tak sadarkan diri. Sementara itu, Alucard mulai terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan hitam dari mulutnya. Zilong, merasakan ada situasi gawat yang akan terjadi, melepaskan genggamannya, membiarkan Alucard mengarahkan dirinya kesamping untuk —sesuai prediksinya— memuntahkan lebih banyak cairan hitam. Setelah Alucard selesai, lelaki itu menyeka mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya dan menghadap Zilong lagi. Untuk beberapa menit mereka hanya saling bertatap-tatapan. Keduanya tidak menyangka akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jadi—"

"Aku—"

Mereka berdua memulai pada waktu yang sama, membuat mereka memandang satu sama lain lagi dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kau duluan." Alucard berkata sambil menyentuh hati-hati lehernya dimana terdapat luka kemerahan yang mengelilingi, untuk mencari tahu seberapa sakit bagian itu. _Collar_ yang dipakaikan untuknya sempat menjerat lehernya kuat hingga akhirnya menyerah pada tekanan dan pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil, melukai kulitnya tetapi untung saja tidak menyebabkan pendarahan.

"K-kau saja yang duluan." Zilong membalas, agak terbata-bata. Ia mengindari kontak mata dengan Alucard. Apa yang ia harapkan? Ia baru saja melumat bibir musuhnya. Wajahnya memanas ketika ia mengingat lagi kejadian itu. Sungguh, apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Baiklah.." Alucard tidak menyadari dirinya kembali mengelap mulutnya dengan tangannya. Karena setelah ia mengeluarkan cairan hitam itu dari dalam tubuhnya ia merasa sangat kotor, terutama bagian mulutnya. Ia masih dapat merasakan pahit dan asamnya benda tersebut. Dan ia juga cukup yakin tataan wajah dan rambutnya sekarang sangat berantakan. Kedua combo itu membuat Alucard menjadi agak _self-conscious_ di bawah pandangan Zilong. "Maaf kau harus melihatnya."

"Mm. Kau memalukan." Timpal Zilong enteng sambil mengangguk-angguk. Situasinya mungkin membuatnya merasa agak aneh tetapi ejekan dapat menjadi perlindungan dirinya saat ini.

"Kata orang yang baru saja menciumku." Alucard memutar matanya.

"Setidaknya bukan aku yang baru saja muntah barusan." Serang Zilong balik.

"Itu bisa saja dari ciumanmu. Siapa yang tahu kau ternyata sangat buruk dalam hal itu hingga aku muntah."

" _A thank you would be nice_. Aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu."

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukannya, tapi, ya sudahlah. Terima kasih." Alucard menepuk-nepuk pundak Zilong, menampakkan senyuman lebar. "Jadi tadi sebelumnya kau mau mengatakan apa?"

"Ah, iya. Menurutmu bagaimana… setelah… uh.. well, ini?" Zilong bertanya canggung. Apakah mereka akan tetap bertengkar, atau menjauhi satu sama lain, atau pura-pura tidak kenal seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? Ia akan memahami jika Alucard bersikeras untuk menjaga ini sebagai rahasia di antara mereka berdua saja atau bahkan malah memusuhinya karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu, jadi pacarku mungkin?

"…Hah..?" Dari semua respon yang telah ia pikirkan, tidak ada yang nyaris mendekati itu.

Alucard menunjukkan senyuman lemah menanggapi itu sebelum tiba-tiba badannya terjatuh ke belakang, tidak sadarkan diri.

"ALUCARD!"

.

* * *

.

"Zilong."

Lelaki bersurai gelap itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menemui tatapan tanpa ekspresi milik Estes yang tertuju padanya. Ia tak perlu menjawab untuk menunjukkan bahwa mage tersebut telah memiliki segala perhatiannya untuk saat itu, walau itu cuma-cuma ia lakukan karena bosan dengan suasana hening di ruangan itu.

"Saya harap kau menghargai keputusan saya untuk menjaga ini di lingkup internal saja." Ucap mage healer tersebut, memindahkan fokusnya dari Zilong ke seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah terbaring di ranjang perawatan. Setelah apa yang terjadi saat itu, tak heran jika Alucard sekarang butuh perlakuan khusus untuk mengembalikan energinya yang telah hilang. Kulit pucat itu mulai terlihat sehat kembali, mendapatkan kembali kilau warnanya. Zilong menahan diri untuk tidak menggenggam jemari pemuda itu yang tampak sendiri dan kedinginan.

"Tentu."

Jawaban singkat dan padat itu membuat Estes terdiam untuk beberapa waktu, tidak dapat memastikan apakah Zilong memang bersungguh-sungguh mengenai itu atau sekedar mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka agar cepat usai. Elf itu tidak yakin apa yang terjadi setelah sebuah ledakan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri namun ia sangat yakin ada sesuatu yang dilakukan lelaki naga itu yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Alucard.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat itu —"

"Tidak perlu di bahas. Aku tidak yakin juga apa yang terjadi." Zilong memotong pertanyaan Estes, mengalihkan pandangannya untuk kembali memperhatikan teman satu timnya yang masih belum sadarkan diri juga.

"Baiklah." Sebuah anggukan tenang dari Estes mengakhiri perkataannya, lagi-lagi tidak yakin apakah Zilong hanya bersikap defensif tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya atau ia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kejadian waktu itu. Tetapi tak dapat sangkal juga, Zilong tampak protektif terhadap Alucard, terbukti dari perhatiannya yang tidak pernah lepas dari lelaki itu. Ia mungkin memiliki alasan untuk itu, mengingat ia lah yang berhasil menyelamatkan sang fighter assassin dari vonis kematiannya. Dengan cara apapun yang ia lakukan, yang sebenarnya masih sebuah misteri. Namun Estes tahu betul untuk tidak terlalu mengkorek informasi dari sang murid. Jadi ketika Zilong lah yang mulai memecah keheningan kali ini, membuat kedua alis Estes terangkat.

"Aku ingin tahu. Sejak kapan itu terjadi?" Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Zilong, sepasang mata gelap itu seakan tampak sendu di bawah pencahayaan lembut lampu ruang rawat inap.

"Saya tidak tahu pasti. Saya menemukan dia di hutan kegelapan saat itu, sedang melawan transformasinya. Pada saat itu juga, saya dapat melihat jelas segala potensi yang ia miliki. Maka dari itu saya membawanya ke sekolah ini dan mencoba membantunya semenjak itu." tukas Estes. Ia menduga Zilong akan bertanya mengenai bantuan apa yang ia maksudkan namun pertanyaan itu tidak kian datang sehingga memunculkan pemikiran bahwa sang _son of dragon_ itu mengetahui lebih banyak dari yang ia ekspektasikan.

Tidak ada perubahan yang bermakna pada raut wajah Zilong. Tetapi pertanyaan lanjutan yang terlontar dari mulutnya membuat Estes terkesiap.

"Jika kau ingin membantunya, mengapa kau malah menyiksanya dan hendak membunuhnya?"

Nyatanya, Zilong sendiri pun terkejut dapat melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu mengingat ia begitu memandang jelek Alucard. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu menjadi suatu perdebatan hebat dalam dirinya semenjak kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu atau yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tidak disini, Zilong." Jawab Estes setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Saya akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti." Tetapi pemuda bersurai coklat itu tidak dapat menerimanya. Memorinya terulang kembali tentang hari-hari dimana ia berpikir ia sedang mengalami halusinasi hingga ia dapat mendengar sesuatu yang tidak didengar orang lain dan merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba ada. Kala itu dimana matanya mengenali Alucard, semuanya terhubung seperti rangkaian puzzle walaupun ia masih heran mengapa hanya ia yang merasakan itu. Tetapi untuk dapat merasakan penderitaan lelaki itu sekejap saja berhasil mengeluarkan sisi kemanusiaannya. Zilong tidak dapat membayangkan penderitaan yang sudah dilalui Alucard saat itu.

"Kenapa? Supaya kau bisa mencari alasan-alasan untuk mengelak atas perintah pembunuhanmu?!" Sungguh, bukan maksud Zilong untuk membentak, yang ia inginkan hanyalah mendapat jawaban yang sedang ia tuntut. Tetapi seseorang yang sedang berluap emosi tentu mendapat cara yang susah untuk tetap terdengar tenang.

"Zilong." Estes menyebut namanya tegas sebagai peringatan, menyadarkannya tentang suasana sekeliling yang tidak mendukung pembicaraan privat di antara mereka berdua. "Di ruangan saya."

.

* * *

.

Zilong menyadari betapa kejadian ini begitu dirahasiakan oleh Estes. Ia melihat sebelum keluar dari ruang rawat, sang elf memberi titah pada perawat-perawat yang ada disitu untuk merahasiakan keberadaan Alucard. Seakan keputusannya untuk menghapus ingatan orang-orang yang sempat menyaksikannya menggendong Alucard dari ruang bawah tanah hingga ke bagian medis tidaklah cukup. Zilong tidak akan mempertanyakan itu, memahami sebagai kepala akademi disini tentu sudah tugasnya untuk menjaga perdamaian, serta sebagai sosok ayah bagi Alucard untuk menjaga nama baiknya. Jadi ketika ia mengikuti Estes masuk ke ruangannya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, ia duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan dan menyilangkan tangannya di atas dada, siap untuk menerima penjelasan yang ia cari.

"Kau tidak menyaksikannya saat itu. Beberapa kali saya menangani makhluk dalam dirinya, kala itu adalah yang paling serius." Estes memulai seraya berjalan ke arah rak di tepi ruang dan mengambil sebuah buku tebal berlapis kulit yang kemudian ia letakkan di meja dan membukanya pada halaman tertentu. Zilong memindahkan pandangannya pada ilustrasi gambar yang terlihat pada halaman terbuka itu, menemukan sosok setengah hewan dengan tanduk kokoh di kepalanya dan mata yang menyiratkan api. Semuanya tampak asing baginya, hanya sorotan optik itu yang sangat mengingatkannya dengan bagaimana Alucard versi lain itu memandangnya saat itu.

"Kami menyebutnya _Hell Commander._ Seperti namanya, ia-lah penguasa neraka. Makhluk ini selama beberapa abad dipercaya telah menjadi mitos. Hingga, tentu saja, saat saya menemukan Alucard. Tidak ada cara aman untuk memisahkan keduanya, terlebih betapa berbahayanya jika makhluk itu dapat bebas. Namun Alucard selalu mempercayai ada suatu cara yang bisa membinasakan makhluk itu. Saya telah mencoba berbagai cara berdasarkan perundingan dengan ahli sihir yang lain tetapi tidak ada yang bekerja. Makhluk di dalam dirinya mungkin melemah tetapi mengikuti waktu, ia akan mendapat kekuatannya kembali. Dan Alucard, ia tetap percaya walau harus melalui serangkaian percobaan yang saya lakukan." Estes memberi tatapan panjang pada gambaran makhluk neraka itu di buku sebelum menutupnya kembali.

"Hari itu, pertama kalinya saya melihat makhluk itu menangis." Lanjut Estes, menemui tatapan Zilong yang menunjukkan sebuah tanda tanya. "Lebih tepatnya setelah peperangan itu. Kami mengikatnya dan memperangkapnya kuat seraya memindahkannya ke ruang bawah tanah atas perintah saya. Kami mengurungnya dan memasangkan _talisman_ pada lehernya untuk menghentikan kekuatan makhluk itu mengambil seluruh kendali pada jiwa dan raga Alucard. Pada saat itu, saya hanya bisa menjadi saksi bisu ketika makhluk itu tiba-tiba tertawa secara maniak dengan air mata hitam keluar dari matanya, lalu tiba-tiba menangis. Perubahan drastis yang berselang-seling itu terjadi beberapa hari, yang saya yakini adalah Alucard masih memberikan perlawanan untuk dapat kembali. Tetapi makhluk itu entah kenapa menjadi sangat kuat hingga kami tidak sanggup menahannya. Hingga pada saat dimana Alucard berhasil menang beberapa detik hanya untuk meminta kami untuk membunuhnya."

Keheningan mengisi celah di antara mereka berdua. Zilong tidak mengatakan apapun untuk memberi kesempatan Estes melanjutkan ceritanya. Mencerna tiap kata dari penjelasan itu, Zilong berasumsi kuat bahwa itu terjadi ketika ia mulai merasakan keanehan-keanehan. Tetapi yang masih menjadi misteri adalah mengapa dia?

"Itu adalah permintaannya, Zilong. Pada saat kami memindahkannya ke Altar untuk itu, saya sempat berpikir dua kali. Namun, ketika makhluk itu berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan utama, kami tidak ada pilihan lain. Resikonya terlalu besar untuk dibiarkan. Kemudian kau muncul." Kedua tatapan jernih Estes tertuju pada Zilong, menyiratkan banyak pertanyaan yang tidak tersampaikan. "Son of—"

"Tidak usah di sebutkan." Potong Zilong, membuat Estes makin bingung dan curiga dengan sikap defensif lelaki itu. Tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan atau di permalukan dari menyandang gelar _son of dragon._ Justru itu sebuah kehormatan karena sosok ksatria yang sering digambarkan dalam legenda ini ternyata nyata adanya. Zilong dapat merasakan keheranan sang _headmaster_ sehingga ia menambahkan, "Aku tidak bangga dengan predikat itu. Aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku yang dapat membuktikan bahwa aku adalah pahlawan tanpa harus menggunakan itu."

Mendengar ini, Estes mengangguk, tak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman bangga atas murid paling berpresasinya ini. "Baiklah." Apapun yang dilakukan Zilong saat itu, ia percaya ia telah melakukan hal yang benar untuk menyelamatkan Alucard.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ia mendapat kabar dari Estes bahwa Alucard telah siuman. Zilong menampakkan senyum sopan dan berterima kasih atas informasi itu. Ia tidak menjenguknya hari itu. Atau hari-hari selanjutnya. Apa lagi tanggung jawabnya? Sudah bagus teman satu timnya itu telah sadar, hanya tinggal menunggu ia dapat kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya. Pemikirannya terus-terusan menyanggah keinginan terpendam untuk datang ke ruangan dimana Alucard dirawat dan menemani penyembuhannya.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Zilong kehilangan nafsu makan. Bukan karena stress atau apa, tetapi setiap kali ia memasukkan makanan ke perutnya, hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu adalah ia sudah berada di kamar mandi dengan wajah menghadap toilet seraya memuntahkan kembali makanannya. Kejadian ini masih sebuah misteri karena berjalan sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Rafaela mengecek keadaannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Suatu saat Hayabusa datang kepadanya, meletakkan tangan di pundaknya dan berkata, "Terkadang aku merasakan apa yang Kagura rasakan." sebelum pergi begitu saja. Zilong menyipitkan matanya, terlalu takut untuk mencari makna di balik kalimat itu.

Ia masih tidak bisa makan makanan berat. Setelah mencoba-coba, ternyata buah cukup membuat perutnya nyaman sehingga ia tidak muntah lagi. Sebuah apel ia masukkan ke dalam kantongnya agar ia tidak repot untuk mencari makan saat istirahat nanti. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Estes berjalan kepadanya dan mengatakan Alucard tidak menunjukkan perkembangan kesehatan. Dengan terpaksa (dan sedikit antisipasi) ia mengatakan pada Estes ia akan menjenguk lelaki itu. Mungkin ia bisa telat beberapa menit.

Saat ia membuka pintu ruang rawat itu, ia segera melihat sosok lelaki pirang yang begitu ia kenali tengah duduk di pinggir bingkai jendela besar yang sengaja ia buka. Tiang IV turut menyertainya mengingat ia masih dalam keadaan diinfus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Zilong memecah keheningan, membuat Alucard berkedip terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Zilong yang sedang menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada." Surai pirang itu melompat turun dari jendela dan menutupnya lagi sebelum berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya, tak lupa menarik tiang infusnya juga. "Lebih pentingnya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya heran. Sudah beberapa hari ia terkurung disini tanpa ada orang yang menjenguknya. Tetapi karena ia mengenal Estes dan sifatnya yang protektif, ia memahami tujuan pengisolasian dirinya seperti ini. Zilong adalah satu-satunya orang yang bukan perawat atau healer yang menemuinya.

"Kepala akademi memberitahuku." Jawabnya sederhana, menempati kursi yang kosong di sebelah tempat tidur. Ia tak yakin mau mengatakan apa lagi. Tetapi membiarkan keheningan yang begitu canggung malah akan membuat suasana makin tidak nyaman di antara mereka berdua. Jadi ia mengutarakan pertanyaan yang berkali-kali muncul di benaknya. "Kau kenapa?"

Sepasang mata biru itu tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Walaupun terakhir kali mereka bertemu mereka tidaklah dalam keadaan bermusuhan, tetapi tetap saja pertemuan kali ini terasa seakan mereka baru pertama kali bertemu setelah sekian lama berpisah. Dan mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu membuat Alucard secara tidak sadar menggigit bawah bibirnya, diam-diam penasaran apakah Zilong mengingatnya atau tidak. Tidak setiap hari Zilong menunjukkan kepedulin pada orang, bahkan dia yang Zilong akui sebagai orang yang tidak ia sukai. Tetapi bisa jadi Zilong juga terpaksa karena ia mengatakan Estes yang mengirimnya. "Look, tentang saat itu—"

"Aku berbicara tentang sekarang."

Alucard menutup mulutnya, memandang Zilong dengan mata tidak berkedip.

Zilong menghela napas. "Kau seharusnya sudah tidak diinfus lagi dari hari yang lalu. Kau kenapa?"

Alucard mengeluarkan tawaan kecil, mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. "Ah, itu. Aku selalu tidak bisa menahan makananku di dalam perut. Jadi aku bergantung pada cairan infus. Entahlah, setelah apa yang terjadi aku merasa tidak ada nafsu makan."

Pada jawaban ini, Zilong yang tampak terkejut sekarang namun tiada kata yang muncul dari mulutnya untuk merespon mengenai itu. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruangan. Namun beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah pisau kecil di tangannya. Ia duduk di kursinya lagi dan mengeluarkan apel dari kantongnya. Dengan hati-hati,ia mengupas kulit apel itu dengan alat tajam yang ia pinjam dari perawat di luar. Alucard hanya diam saja memperhatikan Zilong yang tiba-tiba pergi lalu kembali dan sekarang sedang mengupas buah apel di hadapannya.

"Coba ini." Zilong menyodorkan sepotong buah apel yang sudah ia kupas padanya.

"Aku tidak yakin, Zilong. Aku benci harus muntah-muntah lagi." Jawab Alucard, menolak pemberian itu. Buah berdaging putih itu tidak tampak bersahabat bagi perutnya, sama seperti makanan-makanan lainnya. Tetapi Zilong memaksa, menyodorkan buah itu semakin dekat padanya. Alucard makin bersikeras, alisnya menukik ke dalam, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar tidak mau.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau cara yang lebih susah." Zilong memotong lebih kecil buah apel itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian ia melingkarkan salah satu lengannya ke pinggang lelaki itu dan satu tangannya memegang pipi Alucard lalu ia menutup jarak di antara mereka. Bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Alucard, tangannya pada pipi sang pirang menahan lelaki itu untuk tidak menarik dirinya menjauh. Sementara Alucard sendiri terlihat sangat shock sampai tidak yakin harus merespon apa. Tetapi ketika Zilong membelah celah bibirya dengan lidahnya, ia menghela napas pelan dan membiarkan lelaki itu mendapatkan pintu masuknya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pada bagian belakang baju Zilong seraya menerima intrusi yang diberikan. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan manis memasuki mulutnya. Sebelum ia memproses apa itu, Zilong telah melepaskan bibirnya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di mulut Alucard.

"Kunyah dan telan." Perintahnya dengan melekatkan tatapan yang serius pada pemilik manik biru itu. Sepasang mata itu terbuka lebar dan tampak berkaca-kaca, sebelum menunjukkan kesediaannya untuk menuruti perintahnya. Alucard mengunyah potongan apel di dalam mulutnya dan menelannya dengan berat, bersiap-siap diserang dengan sensasi mual yang hebat. Tetapi yang ia tunggu-tunggu ternyata tidak terjadi, membuatnya terkejut. Zilong melepaskan tangannya dari mulut lelaki itu dan mengabil langkah mundur, dimana Alucard otomatis juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada sang _fighter._

 _"_ Lihat? Kau baik-baik saja."

Alucard berkedip, air mata keluar dari matanya yang langsung ia hapus dengan lengan bajunya. Ia meletakkan tangan ke mulutnya seakan ia tidak percaya ia telah berhasil memakan sesuatu dan tidak memuntahkannya kembali. Ia menemui tatapan Zilong dan berkata, "Tadi itu menjiikkan. Jangan lakukan lagi."

Perkataan itu hanya di balas dengan senyuman kecil oleh Zilong.

.

* * *

.

Seminggu kemudian, Alucard berhasil pulih sepenuhnya dan siap untuk menjalankan tugasnya lagi. Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Lelaki pirang itu kembali menjadi pria tersohor di akademi dengan sederet fans yang masih setia menunggu antrian untuk bisa mendapat kesempatan berpacaran dengannya, terlebih karena tersebarnya berita bahwa ia sudah tidak bersama Layla. Benar saja, beberap hari setelah itu ia terlihat sedang menggandeng sesosok wanita cantik bernama Freya. Wanita yang dikenal dengan sifatnya yang keras dan disiplin, bersama dengan lelaki seperti Alucard membuat mereka menjadi sorotan. Tidak ada yang menyangka keduanya dapat menjadi satu pasang.

Zilong memandang kerumunan murid jurnalis yang tengah memberi interview pada pasangan itu dari kejauhan dan memutar bola matanya.

"Gege, mau kupijat? Kau tampak lelah." Wanita di sebelahnya menawarkan, bibir berkilau itu tersenyum manis, berharap mendapatkan jawaban positif darinya. Tangan mungil itu, walau belum di beri izin, sudah berani memegang lengannya, memberi pijatan-pijatan kecil sebagai contoh. Melihat itu, wanita lain di sebelah kirinya tidak mau kalah, juga turut mencoba memijat-mijat pundaknya. Sebelum wanita lain juga ikut-ikutan, Zilong buka suara.

"Tidak usah, aku sedang tidak ingin dipijat." Menuruti perintah, mereka segera menarik tangan mereka kembali dan menawarkan jasa lainnya yang Zilong tidak terlalu peduli untuk dengarkan. Mata coklatnya memperhatikan sosok pirang itu.

Alucard mengangkat wajahnya dan menemui tatapan Zilong.

Keduanya terkejut (Zilong karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan dan Alucard karena menyadari ia sedang diperhatikan) dan sama-sama segera mengalihkan pandangan.

.

* * *

.

Bruno sangat membenci shift malam. Sebut saja ia penakut tetapi mengetahui bahwa selalu ada kejahatan yang memperhatikanmu dari kegelapan membuatnya agak paranoid. Terlebih karena teman satu timnya yang seakan enggan untuk berkumpul bersama. Tentu malam akan terasa lebih menyenangkan jika ia dapat bercengkrama dengan kedua teman satu timnya itu. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia tidak akan dilanda bosan, menunggu sendirian dan hanya ditemani suara jangkrik di kejauhan. Sehingga betapa kagetnya ia ketika shift malam ini harapannya yang telah pupus itu menjadi kenyataan. Zilong dan Alucard tidak lagi kabur dari satu sama lain seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Whoa, apa yang terjadi?" Bruno mengangkat kacamata yang ia pakai dan memandangi Zilong dan Alucard bergantian dengan menampakkan senyuman seringai. Jangan salahkan dia, dia memang terlalu bersemangat. Zilong dan Alucard membalas tatapan Bruno dengan wajah keheranan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Bertingkahlah biasa." ujar Alucard pada Bruno.

"Loh aku sih sudah bertingkah biasa. Tapi kalian yang bertingkah di luar kebiasaan." goda Bruno balik, tidak mau kalah.

"Aku shift terakhir." ucap Zilong sebelum menghilang di antara kerumunan pohon. Mungkin mau _jungle_.

Alucard memandang punggung Zilong yang semakin menjauh sebelum kembali fokus pada Bruno dan menampakkan senyum. "Kau shift pertama ya. Semoga beruntung." Tanpa menunggu respon dari sang marksman, Alucard mengikuti jejak Zilong ke dalam hutan.

Mungkin mau _jungle_ juga.

 _Mungkin._

.

* * *

.

Udara terhenpas keluar dari rongga dadanya ketika Alucard menghempaskannya ke badan pohon dan segera menyerang bibirnya agresif. Zilong menerima itu dengan senang hati dan membalas tiap gesekan dan gigitan dengan gairah yang sama. Kedua tangannya melingkari badan lelaki itu untuk menariknya makin dekat.

"Kau tahu," bisiknya sembari terus menciumi sepasang bibir milik Zilong.

"Aku selalu terbiasa dengan api dalam jiwaku." Alucard menggigit kasar bibir bagian bawah lelaki itu hingga dapat merasakan rasa khas besi membanjiri mulutnya. Nafasnya memburu, tangannya membelai tiap bagian tubuh Zilong yang bisa ia raih.

"Namun semenjak itu, aku merasa sangat kosong." Lanjut Alucard, memainkan lidah teman satu profesinya itu dengan lidahnya sendiri. Kedua otot itu terbelit dalam suatu pertandingan untuk menunjukkan siapa yang dominan. Zilong mencondongkan wajah Alucard dan mendalamkan ciuman mereka seraya berusaha memenangkan pertarungan itu. Alucard mengalah dan Zilong memberikan sedikit hadiah juga pada lelaki itu dengan menghisap lidah sang adam. Alucard menjilati bibir Zilong seakan mengatakan ia sangat menghargai itu.

"Aku butuh api untuk mengisi kekosonganku." Desah sang pirang.

Zilong tertawa kecil, memegang Alucard dengan kuat sebelum memutar posisi mereka sehingga Alucard yang bersandar pada pohon. Alucard mengeluarkan suara terkejut, membuka matanya dan bertemu dengan pandangan Zilong yang menatapnya dalam. Untuk sesaat, mereka hanya saling memandang. Keheningan itu membuat Alucard agak khawatir dengan perkataannya tadi. Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimana jika Zilong merasa tersinggung?

Kekhawatirannya terbukti tidak diperlukan saat sang surai coklat mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus lembut pipinya. "Aku akan menjadi api itu."

Alucard meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing pipi Zilong dan mencium bibirnya halus.

.

* * *

 _(to be continued)_

* * *

 **a/n :** /flips table/ oke habis ini last chapter. i just want this to be over ;')


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SILVER LINING**

[chapter 3]

-last chapter-

 **Rating** : T (Semi M)

 **Warning** : implied sex-scene, fast paced plot, typo

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Segalanya terasa banyak perubahan namun semuanya terlihat sama. Setidaknya itu yang terpikirkan dari sudut pandang Zilong. Alucard tidak berubah meskipun mereka berdua telah sepakat untuk menjadi sesuatu, tentu kenyataan itu menjadi rahasia kecil diantara mereka berdua. Hubungan mereka kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya. Dahulu, mereka hanya akan menjauhi satu sama lain namun sekarang mereka tidak bisa tahan sehari saja tanpa bersentuhan. Hingga titik ini, Zilong tidak mau mengakui bahwa satu-satunya orang yang pernah membuatnya merasa segila ini hanya Alucard seorang, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak menikmatinya. Sementara Alucard sendiri merasakan hanya Zilong yang bisa memercikkan bara dalam jiwanya. Tidak ada yang mengakuinya tetapi hanya dengan bertukar pandang, mereka berdua tahu itu.

Hubungan mereka tidak dapat dikatakan sepenuhnya monogami karena pertama, sudah kesepakatan mereka akan merahasiakan ini, dan kedua, perhatian dari wanita-wanita yang memuja mereka sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang susah dilepaskan. Masing-masing pihak mengerti itu, dan pada awalnya, Zilong berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena ia yakin ia dan Alucard tahu batasan. Tetapi ternyata, ia menyadari, terlalu awal untuk mempercayai Alucard mengenai persoalan komitmen dan kesetiaan.

.

.

.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja." Alucard melepaskan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca dan melihat Zilong yang baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya dan bergabung bersamanya di atas tempat tidur. Mau tak mau Alucard bergeser sedikit agar Zilong mendapat ruang yang cukup.

"Huh?" Responnya singkat, terlihat kebingungan, berharap Zilong segera menjelaskan apa yang ia maksud dari pernyataannya tersebut.

"Kau, bersama mainan-mainanmu." Zilong melanjutkan, agak lelah dengan sikap Alucard yang cuek dan tidak peka. Jangan bilang Alucard juga mengharapkannya bercerita mengenai kejadian itu saat ia tidak sengaja menyaksikan pria bersurai pirang itu tengah mencumbu seorang wanita yang bahkan bukan ' _pacar'_ nya. Wajah kebingungan Alucard masih terpampang seakan ia menunggu Zilong untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Tetapi saat tak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari bibir lelaki chinese itu, Alucard bertanya, "Ini tentang Freya?" Mengingat tadi ia sempat mencium wanita itu di pipi

Zilong menjawab dengan cepat dan ketus. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Matanya menggambarkan amarah yang campur aduk yang ia tujukan pada lelaki di hadapannya. Mau sampai kapan kau bersandiwara, Alu?

"Malam itu, kau bersama Alice kan?" Pada pertanyaan itu, semua darah pada wajah Alucard seakan terbilas habis, tergantikan oleh ekspresi terkejut. Ia menghela napas, meletakkan bukunya di meja sebelah tempat tidur. "Kau melihatnya." Sebuah pernyataan dari Alucard. Tidak ada lagi penyangkalan kali ini. Mata birunya mendadak tak berani bertemu dengan manik coklat milik Zilong.

"Aku pikir kita sudah sepakat tentang sesuatu, saat…" _Saat kau setuju untuk mencoba sebuah hubungan denganku_ , tambah Alucard di pikirannya, namun yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya sekedar sepatah kata yang tidak menjelaskan apapun. "….saat _itu._ "

"Alu, aku tidak apa-apa kau melanjutkan semua permainan sok kerenmu itu dengan para fansmu, tapi tidak dengan kau yang bisa bercumbu sembarangan dengan orang lain."

"Cemburu?"

"Tidakkah aku punya hak untuk itu?! Yang kau lakukan ini keterlaluan. Tapi mengenalmu, aku seharusnya tahu yang seperti itu cepat atau lambat akan terjadi. Kau benar-benar lelaki murahan."

"Dan kau bukan?! Lihat berapa banyak dayang-dayang yang setia di sampingmu, membuatmu bahagia, rela melakukan apapun untukmu hingga menciumi jalan yang kau tapaki. Dan kau memainkan mereka, kau menikmatinya. Jangan munafik kau, Zilong."

"Ya tapi aku tidak berhubungan sex dengan mereka!" Sanggah Zilong dengan intonasi lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya.

"Apa bedanya?!" Alucard pun juga menjadi berapi-api. Zilong membuatnya seakan semua ini salahnya, seakan yang memiliki hak untuk cemburu hanyalah dia. Sejujurnya, jika dibilang cemburu dengan para wanita yang mengelilingi dan 'menyembah' Zilong, Alucard tidak akan membantahnya. Tetapi selama ini ia hanya diam karena ia juga tahu diri tentang gaya hidupnya yang sama-sama tidak sehat.

Zilong terdiam. Ia hanya menatap lekat Alucard sebelum bertanya dengan nada yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. "Apakah sex adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting untukmu, Alu?" Alucard mengerjap terkejut, tidak menduga dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang muncul adalah itu. Untuk sesaat ia jadi lupa bahwa beberapa detik sebelumnya ia sempat marah pada Zilong.

Ia jawab dengan enteng. "Aku seorang lelaki. Wajar kan?"

"Kalau begitu kau akan mendapatkannya."

"Hah?"

Zilong bergerak mendekati Alucard dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda itu selagi ia terdistraksi. Alucard tak punya waktu yang cukup untuk melawan atau menghindar sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam dan menunggu sampai Zilong selesai. Tetapi setiap sentuhan dan goresan yang terjadi di bibirnya yang sensitif memabukkan dirinya hingga ia kehilangan kemampuan berpikirnya dan membiarkan nafsu yang memegang kendali. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu meletakkan tangannya di pipi Zilong dan satunya lagi di belakang kepalanya, jari-jemarinya menyusup di antara helai rambut coklat. Ia mendorong Zilong mendekat, memperdalam ciuman mereka yang mulai berubah jadi berantakan dan liar. Merasa Alucard sudah terfokus dengan bibirnya, tangan Zilong bergerak ke arah baju Alucard dan melepaskannya. Alucard yang kini agak linglung berkat ciuman tadi membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia baru tersadar semua pakaiannya sudah terlucuti semua saat udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya.

"Zilong! Zilong! Kau gila?" Alucard terdengar panik walau kepanikan yang terlihat dari bahasa tubuhnya tidak seberapa. Selain ia mendapati dirinya sudah bertelanjang bulat, ia juga baru menyadari Zilong dalam keadaan yang sama. Zilong merespon kepanikannya dengan tatapan yang memicing.

"Kau yang membuatku gila. Kau membuatku muak." Caranya mengatakan itu bertujuan untuk menghina. Tapi menghina Alucard justru membuatnya semakin ingin menunjukkan kepemilikannya. Alucard telah menodai kepercayaannya. Tiap kali ada seseorang yang mengkhianatinya, ia cenderung bereaksi tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Dan sekarang yang ada di benaknya hanya mengajari Alucard sebuah pelajaran penting dalam suatu hubungan.

"Zilong, aku punya alasan mengapa aku melakukan itu, kau tidak perl—-" Zilong menghentikan apapun yang hendak keluar dari mulut Alucard dengan menciumnya lagi. "Mmgh— biarkan aku bicara—" Alucard terhimpit oleh tempat tidur dibawahnya dan Zilong diatasnya yang menyandera kedua tangannya, merampas kemungkinan ia untuk melawan. Tetapi Alucard mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan melepas tangannya dari kuncian tangan Zilong lalu mendorong dada bidang lelaki itu menjauhinya.

"Sabar sebentar!" Alucard hampir berteriak, ritme napasnya cepat, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia kemudian teringat mengapa ia marah pada Zilong. Lelaki ini bukan pendengar yang baik. "Jika kita memang akan melakukan ini, mengapa aku yang harus jadi bagian _menerima_?"

"Karena kau sudah _'memberi'_ pada Alice. Hanya akan adil jika kau sekarang yang _menerima_." ucap Zilong, menjawab pertanyaan Alucard. Ia mengakui, memang topik permasalahan yang memulai semua ini adalah masalah kecemburuan. Lagi-lagi jawaban Zilong membuat Alucard heran dan terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Jadi…?" Zilong bertanya, tidak membuat jelas menanyakan apa tapi tangannya memberikan isyarat tentang apa yang ia maksud. Ia dengan lembut mengusap bagian dalam paha Alucard, membuat lelaki itu agak terlompat karena terkejut. Alucard mendengus, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal, menandakan ia menyerah.

"Fine. Anggap ini sebagai penebusanku."

"No. Aku anggap ini sebagai tanda persatuan jiwa kita, Alu." Jawab Zilong sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah bagian pribadi Alucard.

Sebagai lelaki yang lebih sering melakukan one night stand, Alucard tidak terbiasa berada di posisi pihak yang mendapat kalimat-kalimat manis. Ataupun menjadi _'penerima'._ "Ugh, jangan membuat _ini_ semakin kaku, Zilong." Alucard menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan, mencoba untuk mentolerir sikap Zilong yang tiba-tiba jadi romantis. Ia bukan lelaki pemalu tapi sungguh, Zilong dapat membuatnya sangat malu kali ini.

"Punyaku sudah kaku dari tadi."

"Astaga."

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Sakit?"

"Tidak. Hanya aneh."

Zilong sudah berhasil memasukkan dua jarinya yang telah ia lumuri dengan pelumas milik Alucard. Tidak kaget jika lelaki itu punya persediaan sendiri di laci lemarinya. Ini membuatnya berpikir seberapa sering Alucard melakukan _one night stand_. Tapi Alucard mengaku ia _'bersih'_ dan itu cukup untuk meyakinkannya untuk melanjutkan. Ia menambah jari ketiga dan kali ini menghasilkan suara erangan pelan dari lelaki di bawahnya.

"Kau mau aku berhenti?"

"Aku sudah tau awalnya akan terasa tidak menyenangkan. Jadi lanjutkan dan cepatlah ke bagian yang menyenangkan."

Butuh beberapa menit untuk memastikan bahwa Alucard siap untuk tahap selanjutnya. Zilong mengambil beberapa tetes pelumas dan mengusapkannya di bagian miliknya dengan rata. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka bersama. Kemudian ia meletakkan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Alucard yang terbuka. Dengan perlahan, ia mengarahkan ujung penisnya di lubang milik kekasihnya dan mulai memasuki. Nafas Alucard tersentak, tangannya merenggut sprey tempat tidurnya dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Tapi saat Zilong hendak meneruskan beberapa inchi lagi, Alucard menggenggam keras lengan Zilong, sebuah peringatan untuk berhenti. Tentu Zilong segera berhenti, memandangi Alucard yang kedua matanya terpejam, keringat mulai bermunculan di wajah dan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk tetap relax. Namun cobaan berhenti di tengah-tengah seperti ini bukan main susahnya. Kehangatan yang menyelimuti bagian atas batangnya sangat mengundang dan yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah menguburkan seluruh bagiannya ke dalam. Jadi Zilong mengambil napas dalam dan menunggu.

Lima menit berlalu dan Zilong rasanya ingin mati saja. Alucard sudah membuka matanya dan ia tampak siap, tapi tangannya masih menggenggam erat di lengan Zilong.

"Kau mau aku menariknya kembali?"

"Dan melalui bagian awal itu dua kali? Tidak, terima kasih." Suara Alucard hanya sebesar bisikan. Entah karena ia tak mau terdengar sampai kamar sebelah atau ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. "Kau sangat besar. Aku menyesal setuju tentang ini." Zilong menaikkan alisnya. Bukankah itu sebuah pujian?

"Kau yang bilang sendiri awalnya memang tidak menyenangkan."

"Ya, aku harap aku dapat menarik kata-kata itu juga. Siapapun yang mengatakan itu pasti tidak pernah mendapatkan yang sebesar ini."

Zilong tersenyum bangga, yang mana adalah sesuatu yang salah saat itu karena selanjutnya Alucard memukul kepalanya. Untuk permintaa maaf, ia memberikan waktu lebih banyak bagi Alucard agar dapat terbiasa.

Tapi tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak jadi.

Ia tidak bisa menunggu.

"Alu?"

"Hmm?" Lelaki pirang itu menjawab tenang, membuka matanya lagi dan melihat Zilong sudah berkeringat banyak dengan ekspresi setengah frustasi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kenapa dia yang bertanya seperti itu ketika dia yang jelas-jelas sedang melawan rasa sakit?

"Alu, kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Alucard berkedip, wajahnya awalnya cenderung netral, namun kemudian ia jadi sewot. "Kau serius mempertanyakan itu saat KAU SEDANG BERADA DI DALAMKU?! Kau pikir aku pernah mempercayai orang untuk melakukan ini padaku selain kau?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Zilong merubah posisinya sedikit, membuat nafas Alucard tersentak lagi karena pergerakan tiba-tiba benda asing di dalamnya. Zilong menautkan salah satu tangannya ke tangan Alucard yang berada di atas kasur dan menggenggamnya erat, sementara tangan satunya berada di paha Alucard, mengangkatnya sedikit untuk akses yang lebih mudah. Ia condongkan badannya ke depan hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi. "Peluk aku, Alu." Alucard menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah tahu perubahan posisi ini biasanya dilakukan untuk penetrasi yang lebih dalam. Tapi ia masih tidak paham kenapa Zilong memintanya untuk memeluknya. Mungkin ia butuh support? Alucard mencoba mengerti karena di posisi Zilong sekarang pasti sangat tidak nyaman dan ia akui, ia sudah memakan banyak waktu. Merasa kasihan, ia akhirnya menuruti permintaan itu. Alucard melingkarkan lengan satunya ke punggung Zilong, menepuk-nepuknya secara lembut. Tetapi dugaannya terbukti salah, ketika ia merasakan pegangan Zilong pada tangannya mengerat dan pahanya diangkat lebih tinggi. Alucard mendapat sepersekian detik peringatan dan menyadari ia benar-benar akan menyesali ini, tapi semuanya terlambat saat Zilong akhirnya mendorong maju pelvisnya dan berhasil memasukkan semua bagiannya ke dalam hanya dengan satu sentakan.

Alucard menggigit keras bahu Zilong untuk meredam teriakannya.

* * *

Semua udara dalam paru-parunya terhempas keluar ketika Alucard melemparnya ke tembok dan menahannya disitu dengan kasar. Kepalanya mengenai susunan beton itu dengan keras, membuat pandangannya mengabur sesaat. Sebentar, ini kenapa pacarnya marah-marah sampai se-ekstrim ini?

"KAU PACAR YANG PALING BURUK YANG PERNAH ADA, ZILONG!"

Zilong mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya lagi. Kepalanya berdenyut perih di bagian yang terkena trauma. Ia dapat melihat wajah Alucard sangat dekat dengannya dan mendengar suaranya yang keras. Guratan di wajahnya menggambarkan kemurkaannya.

"LAIN KALI, AKU YANG DI _ATAS_ DASAR KAU MANUSIA GUA."

Objek tujuan amarah Alucard hanya terdiam. Sepertinya pada saat-saat seperti ini, diam adalah suatu hal yang paling bijak. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Alucard sudah tenang lagi dan melepaskannya dari tembok. Lelaki itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah lainnya, langkahnya agak tidak seimbang. Begitu ia pikirkan, tentu saja Alucard berjalannya begitu.

Kemarin malam dia terlalu keras.

"Mau kugendong?"

Sebuah pedang melesat ke arahnya dan tertancap di tembok belakang. Pedang itu hanya luput beberapa milimeter dari dirinya.

"Kau hanya perlu bilang tidak. Aku tidak memaksa kok."

Tetapi Alucard tidak menjawab apapun dan tetap berjalan menjauhinya. Zilong tersenyum sendiri, meraih gagang pedang tersebut untuk mencabutnya dan membawanya, kemudian ia mengikuti Alucard keluar dari kamar asramanya. Bekas tancapan itu bukan urusannya kan? Toh yang membuat Alucard sendiri.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Hey _babe_."

Zilong tersenyum mendengar panggilan itu tanpa harus menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Tapi ia tetap menoleh, mendapati tambatan hatinya sedang berdiri dan bersandar di sebuah pohon. Angin yang berhembus halus membuat surai pirang itu menjadi berantakan, sehingga pemiliknya menyelipkan jari-jemarinya di helaian rambutnya untuk sedikit merapikan. Bahkan setelah berpacaran cukup lama, lelaki itu masih selalu ingin tampak sempurna di hadapan kekasihnya yang ia tahu akan mencintainya apapun yang terjadi.

"Hey." Sapanya balik, mengirimkan senyuman lembut yang hanya pernah ia tujukan pada Alucard seorang. Ia menepuk-nepuk rerumputan di sebelahnya seraya berkata, "Duduklah bersamaku disini. Sunset sebentar lagi terjadi." Alucard menaikkan salah satu alisnya, berpikir betapa anehnya mereka untuk duduk bersama di puncak bukit hanya karena menanti tenggelamnya matahari. Di atap gedung akademi atau bahkan jendela kamar asrama kau bisa juga melihat peristiwa itu. Tapi Alucard tidak menolak. Lagipula suasanyanya memang terasa lebih menenangkan dengan selingan suara angin yang melewati dedaunan dan rerumputan, menciptakan musik alam yang syahdu. Ia mendekati Zilong, menancapkan pedangnya di tanah dan duduk di sebelahnya, sengaja menutup semua jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau ingat kan kita bagian jaga di _lane_ atas malam ini?" Alucard bertanya, memberi tatapan agak menghakimi ke arah Zilong, mengingat beberapa hari sebelumnya saat mereka bertugas menjaga, Zilong malah mengajaknya ke sebuah gua yang langit-langitnya dapat berpendar di kegelapan, menyebabkan mereka jadi lupa waktu dan terlambat datang ke lokasi. Untung saja serangan musuh malam itu sangat minim.

Zilong membalas tatapan Alucard dengan tawaan. "Ingat, ingat. Tenang, ini tidak akan lama. Toh ini tidak jauh dari posisi kita berjaga." Mendengar jawaban ini, Alucard menghela napas. Terkadang kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar menggampangkan. Jarak antara lokasi ini dengan jalur atas dapat dikatakan jauh sebenarnya. Itulah mengapa ia bertanya di awal. Tapi tampaknya Zilong tidak ada masalah mengenai jarak. Ya iyalah, dengan _skill agility_ -nya ia dapat berlari cepat kemanapun dia mau dan dapat menempuh jarak sejauh apapun dalam waktu singkat tanpa merasa lelah. Dasar sombong.

Alucard tak perlu mengungkapkan pemikirannya dan Zilong pun sudah tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. "Aku akan menggendongmu jika kau mau." Penawaran itu dibalas dengan pukulan pada lengan Zilong. Cara termudah Alucard untuk mengatakan betapa bodohnya solusi itu. Zilong pun hanya terkekeh, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat usil dan ingin menggoda pacarnya hari ini. Tak lama kemudian ia mendapat ide baru saat matanya menangkap setangkai bunga yang tumbuh tak jauh dari posisi ia duduk. Ia memetiknya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Tanyanya pada Alucard, memandang sang _fighter_ dengan serius. Dan Alucard, yang tidak biasa menerima pandangan seperti itu dari Zilong (atau siapapun) dalam jarak sedekat ini langsung mengerutkan dahi, bingung dan curiga. "Kau mau bertanya itu padaku berapa kali?" Terakhir kali Zilong menanyakan itu padanya adalah saat mereka melakukan hubungan untuk pertama kali. Semenjak apa yang terjadi malam itu, Alucard selalu menjadi curiga saat pertanyaan itu terucap dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Mungkin akan berkali-kali. Untuk memastikan." Jawab Zilong sederhana. Alucard menghela napas pelan. Ia tidak suka ketika Zilong terdengar seserius ini. Hal itu membuatnya merasa harus menuruti kemauan Zilong hanya untuk membuktikan ia percaya padanya. "Kalau begitu jawabanku akan tetap sama dan kau tahu itu."

Sebuah senyuman berkembang di bibir tipis Zilong. "Tutup matamu untukku." Pintanya. Kerutan di dahi Alucard semakin dalam mendengar permintaan itu. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Lebih baik ia mengikuti permainan Zilong ini hanya untuk memuaskan ' _trust-issues'_ lelaki itu. Alucard menutup matanya, tentu dengan peringatan terlebih dahulu. "Jika kau macam-macam, aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu dengan tombakmu sendiri."

Zilong mengabaikan ancaman itu karena ia tahu Alucard tidak akan melakukan itu secara nyata. Mendapati lelaki bersurai pirang itu telah memejamkan matanya, Zilong menyelipkan tangkai bunga yang ia petik tadi ke belakang telinga Alucard. Merasakan ada benda aneh di belakang telinganya, Alucard langsung membuka mata. Firasat sebelumnya terbukti tatkala beberapa kelopak bunga terlihat di pojok atas pandangannya. "Zilong!" Alucard hendak menghilangkan bunga itu darinya namun Zilong menangkap kedua tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang, mengunci tiap tangan Alucard di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Alucard mengerjap pelan, otaknya memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi hingga ia terbaring di atas rumput dengan Zilong berada di atasnya.

"Jangan diambil." Tatapan Zilong tertuju pada bunga putih yang masih terpasang di belakang telinga Alucard. Alucard memandang Zilong seakan ia baru saja memintanya untuk mencium Helcurt. " _Hell no!_ " serunya, bersikeras untuk melepaskan benda itu. "Pakai saja sendiri jika kau sangat menginginkannya."

"Aku mau kau yang memakainya. Aku tidak menyangka bunganya akan cocok sekali denganmu." balas Zilong, masih tidak mau mengalah. Alucard berdecik, menemukan alasan itu sangat tidak masuk akal dan sepertinya Zilong hanya ingin merayunya. Namun saat Zilong memasang tatapan memohonnya seperti tatatapan seekor anjing yang baru saja ditendang, ia tidak tega dan memutuskan untuk menerima kekalahannya kali ini. Bersama dengan Zilong benar-benar membuat hatinya menghalus. Tapi tentu ia tidak ingin terlihat kalah. Ia menampakkan ekspresi yang membersut untuk menunjukkan masih ada perlawanan sebenarnya. Zilong hanya tersenyum polos tidak bersalah, kemudian bertanya lembut, "Dalam posisi ini lagi, tidakkah kau pikir ini seperti _deja vu_?"

Tentu keduanya masih ingat dengan pertengkaran pertama mereka saat Zilong tiba-tiba menyerangnya waktu itu karena ia berpikir Alucard mempermainkannya.

"Hm mungkin jika kau menonjokku lagi aku akan ingat." balas Alucard tajam, tatapan menantang. Dan Zilong menerima tantangan itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Alucard dan menciumnya, mengulum bibir merah muda itu dengan lembut. Alucard tentu langsung habis kata-kata. Dari mana tonjok dan cium adalah hal yang sama?! Tapi sudahlah, gesekan bibir Zilong di bibirnya membuat pikirannya berawan-awan. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai membalas ciuman itu dengan gairah yang sama yang diberikan Zilong untuknya melalui pertemuan bibir mereka.

"Apakah sekarang kau akan melepaskan tanganku?" Alucard berbisik di sela-sela ciuman mereka setelah beberapa saat. Zilong menjawab dengan melepaskan kunciannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Alucard, yang kemudian segera melingkar di leher Zilong untuk menariknya lebih dekat.

"Tidakkah ini lucu?" Zilong tertawa kecil tanpa menghentikan intrusinya. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibir Alucard ketika gairahnya semakin memuncak. "Dulu kita saling membenci, tapi sekarang kita seperti remaja yang sedang mabuk cinta. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini."

Alucard merintih pelan saat ia merasakan kulit bibirnya terluka dan merasakan rasa khas besi dari darahnya. Ia mendorong Zilong, cukup jauh untuk menatap kedua matanya dan menjawab pernyataannya. " _Whatever happens_ , _We'll make it work_ , Zilong."

Tanpa disadari, mereka telah melewatkan apa yang tadinya mereka tunggu-tunggu. Matahari yang terlihat sangat indah dengan sinarnya yang mulai memudar perlahan menghilang di antara deretan pegunungan tak jauh disana.

 _"_ _We'll make it work."_

Dan alhasil, mereka lagi-lagi telat datang ke lokasi jaga.

 **FIN**

( "Seriously, you guys…" Bruno dengan wajah -_- saat Alu dan Zilong datang hampir satu jam terlambat. "Aku jaga sendirian, kill sendirian meanwhile kalian enaenaan. Parah ah aku ga diajak " T_T

Alu dan Zilong cengo. )

 **a/n** : thanks for all those yg sudah review i really appreciate it. Secara personal i still cant decide siapa yang seme dalam hubungan ini wkwk yha walau tadi zilong!top :\

saya juga mau minta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang saya perbuat di dalam cerita, mungkin ada yang tidak terima entah dari cara saya nulisnya atau ide ceritanya sendiri, maklum im not exactly a writer juga saya lbh suka rp. saya janji mau buat yg lebih berarti daripada yg satu ini ugh ~_~ this is the geje-est story.

thanks a lot!


End file.
